Sainte Grenouille
by Dreamy-Pikat
Summary: Quand Sarah Smythe, française dotée d'une langue bien pendue et d'un Ipod bien plein, débarque à McKinley et s'inscrit au glee-club elle ne s'attendait pas au paradis... Mais elle s'attendait encore moins à être accueilli avec un slushie chaque matin...
1. Chapter 1

Hello je suis Sarah Smythe, j'ai 17 ans et je suis française ! Que dire de plus ?

Ma famille est compliquée, mes parents sont divorcés depuis dix ans maintenant, je suis resté avec ma mère tandis que mon frère a préféré suivre mon père. Enfin, nos parents ne nous ont pas vraiment laissés le choix. Je vivais donc tranquillement dans une petite ville de France jusqu'à ce que mes parents décident de faire basculer ma vie de nouveau : ma mère étant artiste peintre en mal d'inspiration, elle a décidée de prendre une année sabbatique pour parcourir le monde. Je suis donc confié aux bons soins de mon père qui avait par ailleurs prévu une mutation aux États-Unis pour remplacer le procureur de l'Ohio qui vient de prendre sa retraite.

Bilan : je vais me retrouver dans un état paumé de l'Amérique du Nord avec pour seule compagnie un frère que je ne vois que pendant les vacances depuis dix ans et qui parvient facilement à me faire sortir de mes gonds, ce que je lui rends bien naturellement, et un père qui ne sait rien de moi et qui ne vit que pour le travail. Heureusement que j'ai un niveau B2 bien avancé en anglais et un Ipod bien rempli pour tenir le coup !

_oOo_

_I believe in self-assertion  
Destiny is like diversion  
Now it seems I've got my head on straight_

I'm a freak without provision  
Seems I've made the right decision  
Try to turn back now, it might be too late

And it's off to the morning and back again  
Same old day, same situation  
The happiness is back as if to say

I wanna stay home today  
Don't wanna go out  
If anyone comes to play  
Gonna get thrown out  
I wanna stay home today  
Don't want no company  
No way  
Yeah , yeah, yeah

-Lèves-toi et brille grosse dormeuse !

Un grognement sourd s'éleva du tas informe que formait Sarah et ses draps. Elle se débattit peu gracieusement avant de se relever lentement et d'inspecter les alentours d'un œil moribond. La chambre qu'elle avait investi dans la grande villa familiale était tellement impersonnelle qu'elle avait l'impression d'être une invitée dans sa propre maison. Le seul meuble qu'elle appréciait ici était le grand lit à baldaquin dans lequel elle dormait, un de ses rêve de gamine qu'elle avait enfin réalisé. Dans l'encadrure de la porte, Sebastian lui adressait un sourire railleur tout en tapotant sa montre avec insistance. Sarah mis pas moins de cinq minutes à comprendre ce que son frère cherchait à lui faire comprendre. Coup d'œil au doigt. Coup d'œil au sourire. Coup d'œil au doigt. Coup d'œil a la montre. Oh. Compris. Elle était tellement mortifiée de se réveiller a nouveau ici qu'elle en avait oublié son portable qui entonnait un nouveau couplet de _Stay Home. _En parlant de portable qu'elle heure était...

-Putain Seb pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillée plus tôt ? , hurla-t-elle en bondissant de ses draps.

-Parce que ça aurait été beaucoup moins drôle voyons ! , fit-il semblant de s'offusquer alors qu'elle se ruait dans la salle de bain.

Elle prit la douche la plus courte de son existence et retourna dans sa chambre à toute allure. Elle ouvrit les tiroirs de la commode qui contenait toute sa garde robe et regretta amèrement de ne pas avoir préparé sa tenue la veille.

-Tiens prends ça ! , lui intima son frère en extirpant une robe blanche un peu bohème du fond du tiroir.

-Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas porter des robes en cours ! , rétorqua-t-elle.

-Il serait temps de ressembler un peu plus à une fille ma petite grenouille ! , répliqua-t-il aussitôt, Après tu t'étonnes qu'aucun mec ne s'intéresse à toi.

-C'est vrai que toi tu parles en experte ma chérie ! , railla-t-elle.

Le fait que son frère fut gay ne l'avait jamais dérangée. Bien qu'elle avait pris la nouvelle avec beaucoup de naïveté...

-o-

_-Dis Seb pourquoi tu veux pas sortir avec Emily ?, avait-elle demandé du haut de ses 15 ans par une chaude journée d'été dans la maison de leur mère. _

_-Parce que ce n'est pas mon genre, avait-il immédiatement répliqué._

_-Ah bon ? C'est quoi ton genre de fille alors ?_

_-Je les aime plus...musclé...Si tu vois ce que je veux dire..._

_-Ah tu préfère Léna alors ? , s'était-elle écriée en faisant référence à une de leurs voisines championne de course en durée catégorie junior._

_-o-_

Sebastian ne l'avait plus jamais lâchée avec cette anecdote. Sainte Grenouille qu'il l'appelait...Bah malgré ses nombreuses piques et sa fâcheuse manie de se mêler de sa vie privé, Sebastian était un grand frère attentionné et ses conseils étaient toujours judicieux.

-Allez mets-là, insista son frère en lui fourrant la robe dans les bras, T'inquiètes pas les américains ont un sens de la mode très douteux, tu seras une vraie princesse au milieu de ces pouilleux mal fagotés.

-J'espère que leur humeur ne s'accordera pas à leur look sinon je sens que mon premier jour va être fameux, grommela-t-elle en enfilant le vêtement, Qu'est-ce que tu peux être vicieux quand même ! Je te signale que tout le monde n'est pas à la pointe de la mode en France !

-Tais-toi et laisse-moi m'occuper de toi ! J'ai toujours rêvé d'être styliste.

-Amen...

-Avec ceci nous vous proposons cette petite veste en jean délavée et...ce charmant collier orné de plumes et de perles, enchaîna Sebastian qui s'amusait décidément beaucoup dans son rôle de modeur, Ou ranges-tu tes chaussures ?

Avec résignement elle désigna un coin de sa pièce ou s'entassait quelques paires de chaussures. Elle n'était pas connue pour son sens du rangement hors norme mais le regard réprobateur de son frère, ce fétichiste des chaussures, lui fit comprendre qu'elle avait grand intérêt à changer ses habitudes...

-Franchement..., soupira-t-il.

Il se mit à farfouiller dans le tas informe tous en les rangeant proprement, bien alignées, comme il les aimaient. Il finit par porter son choix sur les espadrilles ouvertes à talons hauts couleur sable et les spartiates marrons de Sarah, puis, les déposa devant sa soeur avec un petit sourire d'auto-satisfaction particulièrement agaçant.

-Va pour les espadrilles. On m'as dit que les américaines étaient grandes, je ne veux pas faire tâche avec mon mètre soixante...

-Elles ne sont pas grandes, elles sont justes dingues des talons hauts, lança-t-il en disparaissant dans le couloir.

Elle ne tarda pas à le rejoindre pour prendre un petit déjeuner en compagnie de son père et du soleil matinal. Elle gratta la tête d'Angus, l'énorme chat angora et roux qu'ils avaient adoptés durant un séjour en Espagne. Il ronronna avec plaisir en lançant un regard presque triomphant à Billy l'imposant labrador de Sebastian qui battait de la queue sous la table du salon. Elle prit place et se servit un bol de lait ainsi que de large tranches de pain de mie avec de la pâte à tartiner. Miam du Nutella ! Comme quoi les américains de cette ville n'étaient pas complètement paumés et dépourvus de goût.

-Alors...Prête pour ton premier jour de cours ? , fit son père dans l'espoir d'amorcer une conversation qui aboutirait à quelque chose.

-Ouais...C'est une rentrée quoi. Que ce soit en France où ici c'est toujours ch...agaçant de reprendre les cours.

Son père haïssait les gros mots.

-Tu te feras sans doute très vite...des amis, tenta-t-il d'assurer.

-Tu as sans doute...raison, répondit-elle avec un haussement d'épaule.

C'était peine perdue d'essayer de lui faire croire qu'elle serait vite entourée d'une joyeuse bande de potes. Elle n'avait jamais, vraiment jamais fait partie intégrante d'une bande. Ni réussit à entretenir une relation durable avec quiconque. Elle ne savait pas si c'était elle qui lassait les autres ou si c'était son besoin constant de nouveauté qui la menait a perdre des amis, mais une chose était sûre : elle n'était pas douée en relation humaine. Elle sortait trop de la norme avec son caractère à la limite du bipolaire pour attirer grand monde vers elle et elle en avait parfaitement conscience. Ça ne l'avait jamais dérangée, un de ses plus grand ami étant le calme de la solitude.

-Eh bien comme je ne commence pas les cours tout de suite je vais pouvoir t'emmener ma petite grenouille, intervint Sebastian qui sentait la situation se tendre comme un string.

Elle lui jeta un regard assassin, son frère était dispensé de cours pendant encore deux semaines a cause de la graaaaande fatigue que lui avait infligé sa mononucléose...Grande fatigue qui se lisait sur son visage et qui expliquait le fait qu'il sorte en boîte un soir sur deux...Il accentua son sourire comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées et elle lui répondit en plissant ses yeux revolvers.

Autre anecdote à citer, Sebastian allait à la Dalton Academy, un lycée réservé au garçons et aux frais d'inscriptions à vous faire tomber dans le coma pour un siècle au moins, alors qu'elle suivrait des cours dans l'école publique de McKinley. Non, non ce n'était pas du favoritisme, détrompez-vous. C'était seulement le goût prononcé de Sebastian pour les titres de premier péteux en chef ainsi que pour la tolérance zéro au niveau des discriminations - rappelons que le gay n'est pas le meilleur ami du sportif moyen aux états-unis - et le profond dégoût de Sarah pour les uniformes et pour le fait de payer sa connaissance qui les avaient poussés à choisir des établissements si différents.

-Allez attrape ton sac, on décolle ! , déclara son frère une fois qu'elle eut finit son petit-déjeuner.

Elle obtempéra immédiatement, fit un bref au revoir à son père et courut après Sebastian qui montait dans sa chevrolet rouge, la voiture la plus discrète que Sarah ait connue...Une fois l'angle de la rue dépassée, Sebastian ouvrit la fenêtre et alluma une cigarette, malgré l'air réprobateur de Sarah qui ne voyait pas en quoi se détruire les poumons était relaxant.

-Bon, fit soudain son frère, Mise au point. Répète ce que je t'ai appris pendant les vacances.

-Les lycées américains et notamment le corps étudiant fonctionne dans une hiérarchie très simple, si tu veux t'en sortir il faut trouver ce qui te rend populaire et ce qui te fait basculer au fond du trou. Si tu deviens populaire ou même normal tu seras tranquille pour un bout de temps. Sinon...Tu auras le droit à ton quart d'heure de bizutage tout les jours, répéta sagement Sarah avec un ton exagérément mielleux et enfantin.

-C'est bien ! Bonne fille !

-Donne-moi un sucre tant que t'y es ! , s'indigna Sarah en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Oulala on dirait que mademoiselle est sur les nerfs. Je savais que les rentrées t'angoissait mais quand même...

-Ce n'est pas pareil. Je vais débarquer dans un endroit inconnu entourée de parfaits étrangers avec un accent français à couper au couteau...

-Bon...Un karaoké pour te donner du courage ? C'est toi qui choisit.

-Ok !

Elle avait retrouvée toute sa bonne humeur, enfin bonne humeur était un bien grand mot pour une râleuse comme Sarah. Elle était bien distincte de son frère sur de nombreuses chose; il adorait les fêtes et elle détestait la foule, c'était un grand sportif et elle était d'une fainéantise peu commune, il aimait être le centre de l'attention et elle préférait se faire remarquer le moins possible, il se faisait facilement des amis alors qu'elle était d'une timidité maladive avec les étrangers...Mais ils avaient tout de même une grande passion en commun : le chant...et la haine de l'échec ! Oh elle n'était pas aussi douée que lui, en vérité elle n'avait pas une puissance vocale à casser cinq pattes à un gnou...Mais elle aimait tout de même ça et elle s'entraînait tous les jours afin d'améliorer sa gamme pentatonique. Ce fut donc avec délectation qu'elle inséra un disque dans le lecteur de la voiture.

Quand Sebastian baissa les yeux sur le boîtier du CD il réprima un soupir. Ce qui n'échappa pas à Sarah. Son frère n'avait jamais beaucoup apprécié Gwen Stefani. Douce vengeance...

-C'est bien parce que tu es ma soeur, grogna-t-il.

Sarah répliqua en entamant l'intro de la chanson.

_What an amazing time__  
__What a family__  
__How did the years go by__  
__Now it's only me_

La musique accéléra soudainement et Sebastian sourit devant l'entrain de sa soeur.

_Tick-tock, tick-tock  
Tick-tock, tick-tock  
Tick-tock, tick-tock  
Tick-tock, tick-tock  
La, la, la, la, la, la, la _

Elle enchaîna le premier couplet avec de nombreuses mimiques suggestives qui aurait fait pâlir leur père mais qui firent beaucoup rire son frère.

Like a cat in heat, stuck in a moving car  
A scary conversation, shut my eyes, can't find the brake  
What if they say that you're a cloner  
Naturally, I'm worried if I do it alone

Sebastian la coupa soudainement en la pointant du doigt, se joignant enfin à son enthousiasme musical.

_Who really cares, cause it's your life  
You never know, it could be great  
Take a chance cause you might grow_

Avec un soupir provoquant, Sarah bomba le torse en poussant des cris aigus.

_Oh, ah, oh_

Leurs voix se joignirent avec euphorie pour la partie la plus énergique de la chanson.

What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting for

What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting for

Tick-tock, tick-tock  
Tick-tock, tick-tock

Son frère attrapa son menton et souda ses yeux aux siens, lui intimant mentalement d'appliquer ce que disait la chanson au lieu de se contenter de la chanter. Si il l'endurait c'était aussi parce que le message qu'il voulait faire passer à sa soeur se trouvait dans les paroles.

_Take a chance you stupid hoe_

Like an echo pedal, you're repeating yourself  
You know it all by heart  
Why are you standing in one place  
Born to blossom, bloom to perish  
Your moment will run out  
Cause of your sex chromosome  
I know it's so messed up, how our society all thinks  
Life is short, you're capable

Sarah reprit ses imitations vocales de star du x avec succès

_Oh, ah, oh_

Le jeune homme la coupa rapidement en insistant sur chacun de ses mots.

_Look at your watch now  
You're still a super hot female  
You got your million-dollar contract  
And they're all waiting for your hot track_

Elle reprit le dessus du duo en repoussant sa main et en se dressant sur son siège, se tenant fièrement au-dessus de lui, faisant fi de la sécurité en voiture. Après tout un accident ne lui semblait pas si désagréable comparé à ce qui l'attendait.

_What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting for_

What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting for

I can't wait to go back and do Japan  
Get me lots of brand new fans  
Osaka, Tokyo  
You Harajuku girls  
Damn, you've got some wicked style

_Go !_

Son cri fut si fort, et si déraillant, que Sebastian se boucha les oreilles en rigolant avant d'enchaîner.

Look at your watch now  
You're still a super hot female  
You got your million dollar contract  
And they're all waiting for your hot track

Ils finirent la chanson en chœur, hilares et fier de leur duo.

What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting for

What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting for

What you waiting for  
What you waiting for

Take a chance you stupid hoe  
Take a chance you stupid hoe

What you waiting for  
What you waiting for

Take a chance you stupid hoe  
Take a chance you stupid hoe

-Juste à temps ma petite grenouille !

En effet, le lycée se profilait au loin. Avec effarement Sarah vit que l'établissement comprenait un immense parking ou était garée des dizaines et des dizaines de voitures. Elle avait oubliée qu'ici on obtenait son permis dans une pochette surprise.

-Seb est-ce que...

-Hors de question ! Cette voiture est bien trop belle pour une grenouille !

Sarah détestait les capacités hors-norme de son frère pour la télépathie. Elle lui fit sa meilleure mine de chien battue mais la cruauté de Sebastian n'avait d'égale que ses penchants sexuels peu catholiques... Il battit l'air autour de lui comme pour chasser l'immense dépit qui suintait de sa soeur et s'arrêta soudainement.

-Je n'irais pas plus loin dans cette jungle stupide qu'est le lycée public.

-Bonne journée à toi aussi, grommela-t-elle en claquant la portière.

Il lui adressa un clin d'œil moqueur avant de disparaître a jamais...Cela aurait put être un drame si il n'avait pas arboré cet air suffisant et arrogant de lama en chaleur...Enfin, elle retombait dans ses insultes alambiquées... Maintenant il n'était plus temps de rigoler. Maintenant elle entrait dans le plus impitoyable endroit qui soit. Le lycée américain.

oOo

-Je vous présente Sarah Smythe, une nouvelle élève qui nous vient de France. J'espère que vous lui ferez bon accueil.

Mme Cook avait l'air gentille. Le reste de la classe...Un peu moins...Étant donné que, quel que soit son année, les élèves américains pouvaient choisir le niveau qui leur plaisait pour chaque matière (oui un américain en terminale peut choisir un niveau de math de seconde et vice versa), elle avait choisit d'aller au plus simple en prenant le programme le plus ardu de français. Avant d'aller en cours elle s'était entretenue avec le principal qui lui avait remis l'emploi du temps du semestre et lui avait offert des prospectus pour quelques clubs, notamment celui d'écriture et celui d'art. Elle se trouvait donc actuellement en cours de français, faisant face à une faune particulière qui la regardait comme si elle allait se mettre à coasser pour leur prouver ses origines françaises.

-Tu peux t'asseoir, lui intima mielleusement la professeur.

-Merci, lui répondit Sarah à mi-voix.

Elle avait déjà analysé la salle et ses élèves. Elle ne souhaitait pas se retrouver dans les premiers rangs mais tous les jeunes pas très nets s'étaient agglutinés dans le fond. Cet énorme footballeur à la mine d'ours ne lui disait rien qui vaille tout comme cette fille à l'air pincée qui la regardait de haut en bas comme si elle se demandait quelle place elle prendrait dans son estomac...Sarah s'imposa finalement un compromis en choisissant une place au centre, près de la fenêtre, entre un garçon à l'air particulièrement soigné et un individu indéterminé qui semblait vouloir s'étouffer dans son manteau, affalé sur la table. Oui, cela semblait être la meilleure solution, sinon la moins pire. A peine fut-elle assise que le garçon qui était toujours pourvu d'une colonne vertébrale capable de le faire tenir droit lui jeta un petit regard surexcité. Oh mon dieu. Un prétendant ? Déjà ? Elle aurait du s'y attendre, c'était tout a fait normal qu'une fille comme elle attire tous les regards. Haha ! Trêve de fantasme.

La demi-heure de cours - car oui ces feignants n'ont que trente ou quarante minutes par cours - passa vraiment lentement vu qu'elle était française et que ce cours lui était profondément inutile. Elle avait pris cette matière pour se rassurer un peu, trouver un point de repère. Le seul hic c'était que le brun, assez mignon mais vraiment trop efféminé pour elle, ne cessait de lui jeter des coups d'œil impatients. C'est donc avec appréhension qu'elle entendit la sonnerie retentir dans le lycée. Elle se leva et tenta de sortir discrètement mais le garçon lui collait au train tel une sangsue. Bon. Allez ! Elle allait se retourner, lui faire un gentil sourire et...courir !

Avec une grâce digne d'un pingouin ankylosé elle passa furtivement sous le bras d'un footballeur, grimaça en arrivant au niveau de l'aisselle et disparut le plus vite possible à l'angle du couloir. Après une courte pause, pendant laquelle elle guetta l'individu qui semblait l'avoir lâché, elle s'autorisa un sourire empli d'auto-satisfaction et repartit vers son casier...en se cognant contre le type louche.

-Salut je m'appelles Kurt Hummel ! Désolé de t'avoir fait peur ! Tu es française ? Tu viens d'arriver en Amérique ? Tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour te faire visiter le lycée ?

Le flot de question lui fit l'effet d'un tsunami et, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, elle tenta de trouver quelque chose d'intelligible à dire.

-Oh désolé peut-être que tu as du mal à comprendre notre langue ?

-Euh...Ravi de te rencontrer. C'est pas grave. Oui. Oui. Oui. Non.

-Génial, s'enthousiasma le jeune homme en joignant ses mains à celles de Sarah, Je serais donc ton guide pour ce matin du moins ! Tu as un cours là maintenant ?

-Euh non mais j'ai sport à 10 heure et je ne sais pas où...

Oh ! Une idée venait de germer dans son esprit confus.

-Mais peut-être pourrais-tu commencer par me montrer où se trouvent le gymnase et les vestiaire.

-Avec joie !

Et il semblait vraiment joyeux. Euphorique même. Il lui prit la main et l'entraîna rapidement vers les escaliers.

-Euh..Kurt ?

-Oui ?

-C'est vraiment...Très gentil de ta part de m'aider mais...pourquoi tu fais ça ?

-Eh bien parce que tu es française et que j'adore la France ! Et aussi parce que tu auras besoin de quelques alliés pour survivre ici en tant que nouvelle et étrangère de surcroit.

-Oui...On m'avait prévenue que ce ne serait pas de tout repos mais pour l'instant tout va bien donc...

-Pour l'instant, trancha Kurt d'un ton sans appel.

Hormis le fait qu'il risquait de prendre feu avec la tonne de laque qui collait à ces cheveux, Sarah trouva Kurt très gentil et drôle. Très gay aussi. Elle le pensait sans méchanceté, depuis que son frère lui avait avoué préférer les mecs elle avait développé son propre gay-radar. Et puis elle adorait ses fringues, un peu étranges mais qui lui allaient vraiment bien. Soudain, le garçon s'arrêta et se mit face à elle, yeux dans les yeux.

-Avant de t'emmener dans les couloirs les plus fréquentés de ce lycée tu dois savoir quelque chose, fit-il avec une voix inquiétante à la limite du film d'horreur, Si tu t'affiche en ma compagnie tu seras prise pour cible par les imbéciles de cette école et tu risque de te voir attribuer l'étiquette de looser. Si tu préfère qu'on se sépare maintenant tu as encore une chance de sauver ta réputation. Je ne veux surtout pas te poser un ultimatum mais c'est un choix qui va influer sur toute ton année dans ce lycée alors ne le prends pas à la légère. Que choisis-tu ?

-Calme-toi , répondit-elle en reculant un peu, Je sais très bien ce qui m'attends, mon frère m'a rabâché les oreilles avec ça pendant toute les vacances. Bon. Normalement la solution de facilité serait de mettre cinq mètre de distance entre toi et moi mais sache que j'ai toujours été habituée à avoir le mot looser gravé sur le front donc ce ne sera pas si grave que ça si je garde cette réputation un peu plus longtemps. Franchement je m'en fous totalement qu'on me prenne pour la dernière des ratés, tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que l'avis d'une masse d'élèves doté du même q.i qu'un gorille des steppes m'importe peu. Et puis tu es le premier type censé et relativement sympa que je croise depuis que je suis arrivée. Tu es aussi sans doute le mec le plus gay que j'ai croisé dans toute ma vie et pourtant j'ai un spécimen intéressant à la maison.

Elle s'arrêta deux secondes pour reprendre son souffle. Elle n'était pas connue pour son tact à toute épreuve, en vérité elle aimait la franchise et elle l'utilisait sans modération quitte à blesser les gens. Elle détestait l'hypocrisie plus encore que les maths alors elle n'allait certainement pas venir au lycée en endossant le rôle d'une fille fausse qui ne jurait que par la popularité au lieu de traîner avec des gens qu'elle appréciait vraiment. Kurt semblait mi-figue mi-raisin devant son petit speech.

-Donc ta réponse est ? , osa-t-il.

-Je serais enchanté de me pavaner à tes côtés, quitte à devoir me bagarrer avec quelques gorilles des steppes, affirma-t-elle.

-C'est ton dernier mot ?

-Montre-moi le gymnase Jean-Pierre Foucault, conclu-t-elle en lui prenant le bras.

-Jean-quoi ?

-Oublie, culture française, ironisa-t-elle.

-Parlons-en d'ailleurs de la France !

oOo

Si il y avait bien une chose que Sarah détestait plus que les maths, les gorilles des steppes et son frère réunis c'étaient bien le sport. Que ce soit en endurance, en basket ou en tennis elle trouvait toujours un moyen d'être la dernière. Il n'y avait qu'en danse et en gymnastique qu'elle s'impliquait mais ces matières ne semblaient pas au programme cette année. D'où son humeur massacrante. Qui allait sûrement la pousser à s'en prendre au premier venu qui oserait l'énerver. Sans compter qu'elle n'avait emmené aucune affaire de sport et qu'elle allait donc être obligée d'arborer ce jogging informe-elle n'allait tout de même pas prendre le short du lycée qui se rapprochait plus d'une culotte que d'un vrai short- et ce t-shirt marqué d'un immense « McKinley High School ».

Kurt l'avait gentiment conduite au gymnase et lui avait demandé si elle était libre entre midi et deux afin de manger en sa compagnie et de lui présenter quelques amis. Elle s'était vraiment bien entendu avec le jeune homme, il était passionné par la France, surtout par Paris et son monde de la mode affolant de splendeur comme il disait. Et tous deux partageaient la même vision des choses et un sérieux penchant pour le sarcasme. Et, chose très récrié en Amérique, ils étaient tous deux athées. Sarah pensait avoir trouver son âme soeur. Vraiment. Dommage qu'il soit gay.

Alors qu'elle cherchait à sortir la tête de son t-shirt elle entendit la conversation la plus stupide et inutile de l'univers. Et Dieu savait qu'avec Sebastian comme frère elle avait droit à son lot de discours stupides et inutiles.

-Eh c'est pas mes cheveux sur cette brosse !

-Ça ressemble à des poils de cul, c'est sûrement Bones qui te l'a piqué !

-De toute façon tout le monde sait que cette négros pourrait abriter un vautour dans le nid qui lui sert de cheveux.

-Haha ! Même les charognard ne supporte pas l'odeur des négros !

-Pas vrai Bones ? Vous vous lavez qu'une fois par mois dans la rivière avec ta tribu ? C'est comme ça que vous faisiez dans la brousse ?

Oh. Mon. Dieu. Faites qu'elle rêve, faites qu'elle rêve. Jamais conversation aussi raciste n'avait osé atteindre ses oreilles. Qui étaient les pét...Catins...Qui étaient les deux dindes atrophiées de la cervelle qui minaudaient comme des idiotes depuis maintenant cinq minute ? Sarah était partagée entre le dégout et une profonde réjouissance. Elle venait de trouver ses « premières venues qui osaient l'énerver »... Bien. Le duo dindonique était composé d'une brune aux yeux bleus, bien roulé, bien habillé et bien hautaine ainsi que d'une Barbie qui portait...Des baskets à talons. Des baskets à talons ? Oh fucking God...

-_Sebastian viens avec une batte, une crosse ou même une rame et achèves-moi ! _, supplia-t-elle mentalement.

La victime du duo dindonique comme se plaisait à les appeler Sarah n'était autre qu'une métisse-Non sans blague ? Thank you captain obvious !- , une fille de son âge, très grande et musclée mais qui n'en menait pas large malgré sa carrure qui lui aurait facilement permis d'encastrer les deux idiotes dans le premier casier venu. Mais bon, apparemment les insultes raciales étaient tolérées ici - tant qu'aucun témoin extérieur ne venait s'en mêler - alors que la légitime défense était prohibée. Logique américaine sans aucun doute. Ah quelle belle démocratie que ce pays...

-Ben alors Bones ? T'as perdu ta langue ? Ah c'est vrai qu'à part les macaques tu dois pas comprendre grand monde, ricana Barbie en s'appliquant une couche supplémentaire de poudre rouge sur ses joues qui semblaient à présent avoir pris de vilains coups de soleil.

-Et toi c'est ton cerveau que t'as paumé apparemment, fit Sarah en s'immisçant dans la conversation, C'est quoi ton problème au juste ? Tu peux pas rejoindre ton Ken, faire ta vie de Barbie et arrêter de faire chier le monde deux minutes ?

Oh God qu'est-ce que ça soulageait...Bon la blonde ne semblait pas goûter à son analyse de sa vie faite en trente seconde chrono en main mais il ne serait pas dit que Sarah Smythe laissait des imbéciles tartinées de fond de teint gâcher sa vie et celle des autres accessoirement.

-T'es qui toi ?

-Ton pire cauchemar, songea Sarah.

-J'te cause !

-Une fille qui sait utiliser son cerveau. Ce qui ne semble pas être ton cas.

-Attends t'es pas la nouvelle ? , intervint la brune-appellons-là Dark Barbie- qui s'était fait discrète depuis le début mais qui semblait nettement plus intelligente que son amie, La française ?

-Une grenouille ? , s'esclaffa Barbie toute fière d'elle, Je comprends mieux ta réaction ! Entre bêtes faut bien s'entraider !

-Fais donc gaffe à toi, ma langue de batracien pourrait malencontreusement se retrouver autour de ton cou et briser ta petite nuque de dinde peroxydée...

-Je suis pas turque espèce d'imbécile ! (ndla : dinde se dit turkey en anglais et turque turkish)

Sarah leva les yeux au ciel et remarqua que Dark Barbie avait eu la même réaction.

-Bon tu peux dégager, j'en ai assez de perdre mon temps avec toi.

-Mais dis donc, fit Dark Barbie, Tu ressemble plus à un crapaud qu'à une grenouille ! C'est quoi ce ton t'es une travelo peut-être pour t'exprimer avec une virilité pareille ?

Argh Dark Barbie marquait un point. Sarah avait toujours regretté sa vulgarité non maîtrisée et sa façon d'aboyer après les gens quand elle était énervée. Certes ce ton-là lui attirait le respect et la peur mais ce qu'il attirait moins c'était les prétendants. Qui se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main dans la vie de Sarah. Ou plutôt sur un moignon de main vu qu'elle n'en avait jamais eu aucun. Avec un sourire mielleux et atrocement faux, Dark Barbie s'avança vers elle.

-Écoutes ma petite...

Sarah détestait qu'on lui attribue des surnoms inutiles et qui insinuaient qu'elle était bien inférieur à son interlocuteur. Elle croisa les bras et se retint de bousculer Dark Barbie, après tout elle devait être une des petites reines de ce lycée et se la mettre à dos impliquerait sans doute un harcèlement intensif de la part de ses potes footballeurs.

-Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais il y une hiérarchie ici. Il y a ceux qui sont en haut de la pyramide comme les cheerios et les sportifs...Et puis il y a ceux qui stagnent au fond du trou comme les geek et les membres de la chorale. Moi, Lindsay Norman, je suis presque arrivée au sommet. Kelly, elle, se trouve juste derrière moi. Et toi en tant que petite grenouille fraîchement débarquée du pays du fromage, tu sais ou est ta place ?

-Aucune idée mais j'ai l'intuition que tu vas rapidement me le dire...

-Au fond du fond du trou. Alors si tu ne veux pas avoir d'ennuis je te conseille de...t'é-cra-ser.

Puis, elle disparut vers le gymnase en lui adressant un dernier sourire faussement amical.

-Euh...Merci.

Sarah se tourna vers la grande métisse qui la regardait avec un sourire hésitant ne sachant trop si cette grenouille furieuse allait aussi lui sauter sur le poil. Sarah, sous l'effet de la colère, avait perdu toute timidité et n'avait pas mis longtemps pour exprimer clairement ce qu'elle pensait. Mais maintenant que son ire était terminée, elle se rendit compte que la moitié des occupantes du vestiaires l'observait en chuchotant. Le rouge lui monta immédiatement au joue et elle alla se planquer dans son coin sans demander son reste. Seulement la métisse ne semblait pas vouloir la laisser partir aussi facilement.

-C'est vrai que tu viens de France ?

-Ouais..., maugréa Sarah en tentant de caser son sac dans son compartiment.

-Je pensais que les français étaient plus...

Sarah lui décocha un regard revolver à peine volontaire mais la grande fille ne se laissa pas démonter.

-Plus classe. Désolé ce n'est pas contre toi mais tu es assez petite, tu...aboie...pardon pour le terme...et tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir un sens de la mode incroyable..

-Primo je ne suis pas petite c'est toi qui fait la taille d'un géant des steppes. Secundo je parle comme je veux surtout quand j'ai affaire à deux poufs racistes et tercio...C'est quand même pas ma faute si j'ai oublié mes affaires de sport et que je suis obligée de porter cette tenue ridicule !

La métisse eut une moue compatissante qui agaça un peu Sarah. Si il y avait bien une chose qu'elle n'aimait pas c'était inspirer la pitié. Car la pitié entraîne le mépris. Mais bon elle ne se donnait pas le droit de se faire encore plus d'ennemi avec son mauvais caractère.

-Et...Tu t'appelles ? , osa la métisse qui avait capté le mécontentement de la française.

-Sarah. Sarah Smythe, lui répondit Sarah après une légère pause.

-Moi c'est Hailey Bones. Ravie de te rencontrer... Tu as un partenaire pour la course ?, demanda-t-elle après une longue hésitation.

oOo

Essoufflée comme un bœuf, rouge comme une tomate et gracieuse comme un pingouin, Sarah vint s'écraser contre les gradins qui l'accueillirent dans un fracas épouvantable. Son front devait être constellé de bosses et son nez tordu mais elle s'en foutait royalement. Qui avait eu l'idée suicidaire d'inclure de l'endurance dans son programme ? QUI ? Elle n'avait pas tenu longtemps et elle jalousait profondément Hailey qui continuait à courir comme si elle faisait une promenade de santé. Durant les premiers mètres elles avaient put parler et Hailey lui avait expliqué que les poufs auxquelles elles avaient eut affaire étaient les deux leaders féminins de leur promotion et que quiconque osait leur chercher des noises le regrettait toujours. Kelly se contentait d'appliquer les ordres de Lindsay qui trouvait toujours des plans plus tordus les uns que les autres pour ridiculiser leurs ennemis. Elles en avaient tout particulièrement après Hailey car elle leur avait tenu tête et avait même osé les ridiculiser un jour alors que les deux pestes s'en prenait à elle et à ses origines. Le fait qu'Hailey leur ait versé sa bouteille de Pepsi sur la tête lui avait coûté une journée d'enfermement dans les toilettes cachées derrières les gradins. Hailey n'avait osé porter plainte, elle n'avait pas voulu causer de problèmes et de toutes façons le directeur n'aurait rien fait sans preuve. Sarah avait frémit en apprenant ça. Si se prendre une boisson dans la figure ne la dérangeait pas, rester enfermé dans des cabines immondes pendant plus d'une heure la révulsait au plus haut point.

Hormis le fait qu'Hailey démontrait une gentillesse et une serviabilité à toute épreuve, ce qui avait le don d'agacer Sarah qui ne supportait pas qu'une fille comme elle ne fasse rien contre les deux pestes simplement par bonté d'âme, Sarah appréciait beaucoup la métisse. Celle-ci était très optimiste, ce qui allait aider son tempérament défaitiste à se calmer, et avait beaucoup d'humour, qualité essentielle pour Sarah.

Mais bon à présent elle n'avait pas envie de rire. Elle s'était sûrement ridiculiser devant la classe entière avec son arrêt catastrophique et elle était un peu sonnée.

-Un problème peut-être ? , fit une voix au-dessus de sa tête.

Dans un effort quasi surhumain elle releva la tête et tomba nez à nez avec une chaussure. Oh ! Ravie de te rencontrer Nike jamaïcaine...Un petit bédo ça te tente ? En tout cas moi j'en aurais biiiiien besoin...

-Pas du tout ! Je pète la forme comme tu peux le voir ! , railla-t-elle en s'adressant toujours à la chaussure.

Oh ! Adieu Nike jamaïcaine...Reviens me voir avec des pétards...

-Oui aucun doute là-dessus, fit une voix goguenarde.

Sarah s'assit normalement et fit face à la personne devant laquelle elle venait de se ridiculiser. Un garçon noir de son âge la surplombait, affichant une moue mi-moqueuse mi-ennuyé. Ses cheveux et sa barbe naissante étaient taillés d'une manière singulière avec des traits à gauche, à droite, en haut, en bas, en diagonale...Un vrai Picasso. Ou Will. . Elle lui demanderait lequel lui conviendrait le mieux quand elle serait remis de sa course folle...De 2 minutes. Oh c'est bon chacun fait ce qu'il peut...

Bizarrement, Sarah n'était pas intimidée. En fait elle se trouvait étonnamment farouche et extravertie depuis ce matin, elle se sentait prête à provoque le monde entier et à tuer quiconque se foutrait d'elle. Peut-être était-ce du au fait que Sebastian s'était trompé de tasse ce matin en versant dans son café son litre habituel de scotch...Enfin bon là n'était pas la question. Il fallait qu'elle se calme sinon elle allait passer pour une folle aux yeux de tous. Ce qu'elle était après tout.

-Et...Hum tu es ? , fit-elle un peu plus gênée qu'auparavant.

-Eh ! Je croyais avoir affaire à une fille qui avait du cran. C'est quoi ces yeux baissés ? , fit le garçon en se penchant un peu vers elle, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, le coupa Sarah en se sentant rougir.

-Curtis arrête de l'embêter, intervint Hailey qui finissait tout juste ses vingt minutes de course sans montrer la moindre trace d'épuisement.

-Oh désolé j'oubliais que les grenouilles étaient une espèce protégée, ria le dénommé Curtis en montrant une rangée de dents blanches à Hailey.

De quoi ?...Oh d'accord très drôle. Vraiment très drôle !

-Mais ça a fait le tour de l'établissement ou quoi ? , râla-t-elle en croisant les bras, boudeuse.

-Évidemment, lui rétorqua Hailey comme si sa question était la plus idiote de l'univers, Une française qui débarque dans un lycée aussi paumé que le notre...Ça fait parler les commères.

-Je parie qu'elle sera dans le journal de Ben Israël avant ce soir, renchérit Curtis en se levant.

-Commère ? Ben Israël ? Journal ? Attendez de quoi vous parlez ?

-C'est simple, lui expliqua Hailey d'une voix empreinte de compassion, Jacob Ben Israël va sûrement te tomber dessus cet après-midi pour présenter la nouvelle à tout McKinley dans son horrible journal.

-A ce moment-là tu vas devoir la jouer fine. Si tu plais à Jacob tu seras sûrement valorisée...Sinon...Tu finiras avec les looseurs. C'est à dire nous, conclut Curtis avec un haussement d'épaule indifférent.

Sarah tiqua. Elle ne voyait pas en quoi ils étaient des looseurs. Hailey était une fille vraiment gentille et bonne en sport -ben quoi ? Après tout le bon américain, le vrai, le populaire, le magnifique se devait d'être une bête de sport!- et Curtis, malgré le fait qu'il se payait sa tête depuis le début, semblait être tout a fait normal. Musclé, pas bête et...Mignon, il fallait le dire...

-Bon c'est pas tout mais mon ventre est plus affamée que l'Afrique entière, déclara Curtis en se levant et en attrapant son sac, Bougez votre graisse et suivez-moi !

-Excuse la gentillesse de Curtis, ironisa Hailey en le suivant tout de même, Il a eu une enfance très perturbée...

-Tais-toi donc la girafe.

-Attendez je n'arrive pas à cerner la nature de votre relation, osa Sarah en leur courant après.

-On est amis, lui expliqua Hailey.

-Amis depuis le début du lycée, ajouta Curtis.

-En fait...

-On est meilleurs amis, clamèrent-ils en chœur.

D'accord. Sarah venait à peine d'arriver et elle se trouvait déjà confronté à des énergumènes complètement bipolaires qui évoluait dans un lycée complètement anarchique dirigé par des racistes qui semblait faire une propagande constante pour Barbie pétasse au pays de l'hypocrisie exacerbée. C'était pire que ce que Sebastian lui avait dit. Elle avait hâte de voir la suite.

oOo

Sarah avait déjà vécu des déjeuners très étranges. Comme celui ou Sebastian avait décidé d'évaluer la force centrifuge d'un escargot. Il avait plut des mollusques pendant une demi-heure avant que sa mère ne décide d'enfoncer une de ces bestioles encore vivante dans la bouche de son cher frère. Ce qui avait eut le don de le calmer pour sûr. Il y avait aussi eut celui ou ils avaient constatés avec stupeur que les spaghettis se faisaient la belle avant de réaliser que c'était en fait de longs vers de terre généreusement enduis de sauce qui avaient étés introduits dans le plat. Et l'auteur de cette farce n'était nul autre que Sebastian. Quand elle y repensait, Sebastian était à l'origine de presque tous les moments bizarres de sa vie...Mais le repas le plus absurde de sa très courte vie était sans nul doute celui qui se déroula ce midi-là. Elle ne le savait pas encore mais en entrant dans la cafétéria elle venait d'entamer son premier traumatisme du à l'anarchie qui régnait dans les lycées américains...

Hailey se trouvait devant elle tandis que Curtis traînait loin derrière, fouillant ses poches de fond en comble à la recherche de son porte-monnaie. Et Sarah venait enfin de comprendre pourquoi Hailey était jugée hors-norme. Le foulard rouge, les santiags cloutées et l'insigne de shérif qui brillait sur sa poitrine étaient définitivement les fautifs de la looser attitude de Hailey...Non pas que Sarah trouvait cela moche, non. Sur Hailey cela rendait étonnamment bien. Sûrement parce qu'elle arborait fièrement sa tenue, totalement à l'aise dans son drôle de look. Il était vrai que sa tenue était parfaite...Pour un carnaval. Sarah se remua mentalement et évacua toute remarques cinglantes de son esprit, déterminée à ne pas passer pour une langue de vipère dès son premier jour.

-Cool une pomme, s'exclama Curtis en arrivant à leur hauteur et en piochant le fruit sur le plateau de Sarah.

-Eh ! , protesta-t-elle en tentant de lui arracher des mains, Va t'en chercher une espèce de fourbe !

-Fourbe ? Quel langage raffiné mademoiselle !

-Tais-toi et rends-moi ça sinon..., gronda-t-elle tandis que son ventre affamé l'accompagnait.

-Sinon ? , répéta-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

-Sinon...Je boude ! , fit-elle en désespoir de cause et consciente de son infériorité par rapport au jeune homme.

Curtis marqua une pause ne sachant si elle plaisantait ou si elle le menaçait vraiment. Il finit par éclater d'un rire vexant avant de rendre sa pomme à Sarah.

-Au moins ça aura eu le mérite de marcher, répliqua-t-elle un peu vexée.

-Si tu le dis. Tu commence à me plaire.

Et il semblait sincère. Sarah se rengorgea avant de rejoindre Hailey qui s'était installée à une table au fond. Eh ! ...Minute...Elle avait totalement oublié Kurt ! Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God !

Elle tournicota une minute à la recherche d'un veston violet pour femme qui ne manquerait pas de se faire remarquer au milieu des uniformes de footballeurs et de cheerios. Elle le repéra finalement au milieu d'une bande très haute en couleur...

-Vous me gardez mon plateau deux minutes, je dois aller voir quelqu'un, fit-elle à l'adresse de Hailey qui entamait déjà son poulet avec un appétit décuplé par le sport.

-Bien sûr, lui répondit Hailey, plus concentrée sur son repas que sur ce que venait de dire Sarah.

Cette dernière s'éclipsa discrètement vers la table de Kurt. Celui-ci lui adressa un sourire radieux et elle se pencha pour l'embrasser en tout bien tout honneur, sur la joue selon la coutume française. Mais le jeune homme fit un bond en arrière tandis que ses amis poussaient des exclamations choquées. En rougissant Sarah recula un peu.

-Aurais-tu oublié que je suis gay ? , fit-il sur un ton de reproche.

-Absolument pas ce serait difficile de l'oublier d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-elle à mi-voix, Désolé habitude française !

-Wouah c'est comme ça que ça se passe chez les grenouilles ? , s'étonna un grand type bien bâti affublé d'une crête que Sarah jugea mi-sexy mi-ridicule, Mais c'est le pays rêvé pour Puckzilla !

-Pardon ? , hésita Sarah, Puckoi ?

-Puck adore se trouver des surnoms effrayants, lui expliqua Kurt en se rapprochant prudemment.

-Je trouve ça plus marrant qu'effrayant, remarqua-t-elle en gloussant, Bon j'étais venue pour te dire que je vais manger avec deux personnes de ma classe.

-Oh tu t'es déjà fait des amis ?

-Oui mais je pense m'être fait le double d'ennemis, soupira-t-elle en repensant à Lindsay et Barbie.

-Oh tu verras on s'y fait, la rassura-t-elle avec un petit sourire encourageant, Ça tombe bien que tu aie trouvé d'autres personnes avec qui déjeuner parce que si tu t'étais assise avec nous tu l'aurais sûrement regretté.

-Pourquoi donc ?

-Parce que ce que l'on va tenter ce midi relève du suicide, fit-il avec un sourire parfaitement ironique, Tiens avant de t'en aller je voudrais te présenter les membres du glee-club.

Sarah balada son regard sur la petite troupe qui les entourait, intriguée.

-A côté de moi c'est mon demi-frère, Finn – le garçon qu'il désignait paraissait gentil mais aussi très niais- , la mini dictatrice accroché à lui n'est autre que Rachel, sa copine. Voici Puck, Mercedes ma meilleure amie, Brittany, Santana, Artie, Tina et Mike.

Elle hocha la tête en répétant mentalement tout les noms qui venaient d'être cités.

-Bon je pense qu'on va commencer alors tu ferais mieux de courir pour te mettre à l'abri.

-Ça va être si terrible que ça ? , demanda-t-elle en pinçant les lèvres.

-Tu vois Hiroshima ?

Elle hocha énergiquement la tête.

-Un pétard mouillé en comparaison.

Elle ne savait pas si c'était le ton atrocement désespéré de Kurt ou bien son sourire horriblement crispé par l'appréhension mais elle fila à toute allure vers la table qu'elle partageait avec Hailey et Curtis. Celle-ci se trouvait fort heureusement loin, trèèèèès loin du groupe de Kurt.

-C'était eux que tu devais aller voir ? , fit Hailey d'une voix incrédule, Tu sais que leur parler est la meilleure façon de te retrouver dans une benne à ordure ?

Sarah tiqua immédiatement et tourna des yeux meurtriers vers la métisse. Oui elle aimait bien Hailey. Oui elle rigolait beaucoup avec elle. Mais si elle aussi partageait les préjugés idiots de ceux qui la persécutait – franchement ça aurait été le comble ! Ne devrais-t-on pas s'entraider entre loosers ? - Sarah n'avait rien à faire avec elle. Elle mit donc les choses au clair.

-Oui je vais les voir et oui je parle à Kurt Hummel. Et je l'apprécie é-nor-mé-ment, répliqua-t-elle en détachant bien les syllabes, Et si tu as honte de traîner avec une fille qui ose ne pas suivre une masse d'idiots alors toi et tes santiags pouvez aller vous faire railler ailleurs.

Hailey se décomposa littéralement tandis que Curtis retenait un rire nerveux.

-Elle t'as bien mouché la nouvelle, ricana-t-il en mordant dans son sandwich au poulet, Franchement Hailey tu ne devrais pas faire ce genre de réflexions alors que tu à une collection de santiags chez toi et que ton casier déborde d'insignes de shérif.

-Oh c'est bon...Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de Sarah, Je voulais juste t'éviter encore plus de problèmes. Le prend pas mal mais tu es française et tu la ramène beaucoup pour une nouvelle.

-Et tu crois que c'est en traînant avec une fille qui semble tout droit sortit d'un mauvais western et en la défendant contre la reine de la ruche que je vais éviter les problèmes ? Le prend pas mal, ironisa Sarah en s'attaquant à sa pomme.

-2-0 pour la grenouille, commenta Curtis qui semblait beaucoup s'amuser de cette première dispute entre les deux filles, Mais je pense que tu parle beaucoup mais que le moment venue tu ne pourras que t'enfuir. Sarah.

-C'est bon je m'excuses ok ! , explosa Hailey, C'est...C'est juste que je sais que c'est dur de supporter les imbéciles qui pullulent dans ce lycée et que...Je voulais juste aider ok ?

La pauvre semblait au bord des larmes et Sarah culpabilisa aussitôt. Elle aurait dut garder sa langue fourchue derrière ses dents. Hailey n'avait pas été si méchante après tout et c'était elle qui prenait la mouche pour un rien.

-Non c'est moi qui suis désolée, la coupa-t-elle, Je suis une sale grenouille mal lunée et je n'aurais pas du te dire ça.

Hailey la scruta avec une moue sceptique.

-Mais je choisis mes amis et j'en assumerais les conséquences. Alors pas la peine de me faire d'autres réflexions sur ça. C'est tout ce que je demande.

La métisse passa presque immédiatement de la méfiance à une écœurante mais adorable compassion et elle lui proposa même sa barre chocolatée en gage de paix. Proposition que Sarah allait accepter avec une joie mal dissimulée mais qui fut coupée court part le rythme endiablée d'une batterie. Sarah se retourna vers le fond de la cafétéria.

-Oh my god, souffla-t-elle.

-Comme tu dit, maintenant vide ton plateau et apprête-toi à essuyer un véritable tsunami anti-glee-club, fit Curtis en brandissant son plateau devant lui tandis que Kurt et ses amis prenait possession des tables en entonnant l'air de _We got the beat. _

-Une bataille de bouffe Hailey ! Nous venons d'assister à une bataille de bouffe ! La plus phénoménale mais néanmoins détestable bataille de bouffe du millénaire !

-Oui Sarah, firent Hailey et Curtis en flattant les épaules de Sarah qui n'en revenait toujours pas.

Ils échangèrent un regard entendu. Ils avaient tout fait pour avertir Sarah du danger imminent qu'elle courrait en côtoyant le glee-club mais les actes étaient probablement plus forts que les mots. Assister au lynchage de Kurt et de ses amis à coup de spaghettis bolognaise et de steak haché avait définitivement traumatisé la française. Terrorisée. Elle était terrorisée. Malgré tous ses beaux discours et ses combats contre la persécution, elle ne pouvait que s'enfuir devant ce cauchemars. Elle ne savait vraiment pas si elle allait tenir ses résolutions – rabattre leur caquet au imbéciles de ce lycée, venir habillée en Lady Gaga avec Kurt et tenter de voir en combien de temps ses cheveux se consumeraient à l'approche d'un briquet – si elle devait aussi endurer ce genre d'agressions.

C'est à ce moment qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était cruellement et pitoyablement dépourvue de courage. Elle ne voulait pas vivre ça. Mais si elle devait tourner le dos à Kurt pour assurer sa sécurité elle se sentirait cent fois plus lâche. Oui. Elle, Sarah Smythe était lâche. Aussi lâche que tous les imbéciles de ce lycée. Aussi lâche que Hailey. Hailey. Elle venait juste de se rendre compte à quel point son amie avait raison. Elle s'était ouvertement foutue d'elle, avait méprisé sa lâcheté. La même lâcheté qui lui prenait aux tripes. Son dilemme intérieur la détruisait comme la scène à laquelle elle venait d'assister avait détruit toutes ses belles décisions. Faire front en dépit de tout n'était plus du tout envisageable. Devenir l'ennemie de ces fous afin de se faire une place au côté de Kurt n'était plus envisageable. Elle ne serait même pas leur ennemie, elle serait leur victime. Quand elle s'était imaginée les brimades quelle aurait à subir, elle n'imaginait que des insultes et des attaques verbales. Les mots, elle pouvait les affronter. Mais pas ça. Elle n'était pas de taille face à ça. C'était tout elle. Sarah Smythe : grande pensées, petites actions. C'est ce qui serait gravé sur son caveau.

Elle se consumait. La honte la consumait. Elle ne se pensait pas capable de tant de lâcheté. Elle ne se pensait pas capable d'ignorer Kurt alors qu'il l'appelait en plein couloir. Elle ne se pensait pas capable de suivre Curtis et Hailey tout ça parce qu'elle pouvait être amie avec eux et conserver une tranquillité globale. Elle ne pensait pas. Elle ne pensait plus. Elle se contentait de suivre son instinct de survie. Elle bannissait la fierté et se laissait dicter ses actes par la peur. Elle ne pensait plus. Elle suivait la masse. Elle était devenue un mouton.

oOo

Ce soir-là elle rentra dans la chambre de son frère sur la pointe des pieds et alla se pelotonner contre lui, presque heureuse qu'il soit réveillé et disposé à l'écouter. Enfin, disposé était un bien grand mot. Disons qu'il semblait daigné entendre ses réflexions philosophique sur la peur et la honte tout en pianotant sur son portable et en suivant la fin de Brokeback Mountain.

Un jour – alors qu'il regardait ce film pour la énième fois – elle avait eu l'audace de lui demander si c'était l'histoire d'amour ou bien le charisme des acteurs qui le poussait à revisionner ce drame américain tant de fois. Il lui avait très ironiquement répondu que ce n'était aucun des deux motifs qu'elle avait citée qui lui donnait goût à la passion des deux hommes mais qu'étant arrivée trop tard pour le voir cacher sa chaussette dans son tiroir, elle, la Sainte-Grenouille, devait avoir du mal à comprendre que ce film suscitait d'immenses émotions...dans son pantalon.

-Sebastian, est-ce que je suis une lâche ? , finit-elle par lui demander.

La question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis une demi-heure sembla éveiller l'attention de son frère et ce dernier en délaissa même son portable.

-Je pensais que les tourments qui traversaient ton petit cerveau me laisseraient toujours indifférents mais aujourd'hui tu m'impressionne ! Je ne soupçonnais pas les grenouilles capable d'une telle clairvoyance !

-Parce que tu crois être l'as des démêlés psychologique mon petit poney ?

Ça y est après de longues semaines en sa compagnie elle avait enfin découvert quel animal lui revenait toujours en tête lorsque Sebastian lui souriait de ce grand sourire arrogant et insupportable. Sebastian avait définitivement une mâchoire de cheval. Et Sarah n'allait pas se gêner pour le lui rappeler dès qu'elle le pourrait. Ça non !

-Désopilant petite soeur. Non sans rire je pensais que tu n'allais jamais me poser la question. La réponse est oui. Tu es lâche de ne pas assumer tes choix en face de personnes inférieures à toi. Car même si tu es une grenouille tu es avant tout une Smythe. Et vu sous cet aspect tu es supérieur à tout élève fréquentant le lycée public. Mais je suppose que même moi préférerais être lâche plutôt que de recevoir un diner italien complet en pleine figure. En plus j'ai horreur des spaghettis. A part quand je les trouve dans mon lit.

-Merci de me rappeler que j'ai un détraqué sexuel en guise de frère. Je suis parfaitement consciente que je suis lâche et je déteste ça ! Mais à la fois...Ça me semble plutôt héroïque d'affronter tout ça alors que ce n'est pas mon problème, ce n'est pas ma faute si Kurt et les autres doivent faire face à ce genre de situation. Alors pourquoi je devrais prendre avec eux ?

-Parce que tu es doté d'une charité sans borne ? D'où ton surnom de Sainte-Grenouille ?

-Tu ne m'aides absolument pas sale frère.

Avec un soupir exaspéré il se redressa sur ses coudes et se mit face à elle. Elle en profita pour détailler ce frère qu'elle n'avait côtoyé que trop peu dans son enfance. Il n'avaient en commun que la couleur de leurs cheveux. Oscillants entre le châtain clair et foncé, ponctués de reflets blonds ça et la en fonction de la lumière qui se posait sur eux. Couleur fauve. Sebastian les portaient courts, en brosse, ses épis bataillant au sommet de son crâne. Sarah les avaient longs, tantôt lisses, tantôt ondulés et assortis d'une frange. Pour le reste, on aurait dit que la nature s'était amusé à construire deux exacts opposés. Le visage de Sarah était rond et tout en courbe alors que celui de Sebastian était fin, composé de traits nets. Leurs yeux aussi étaient indéniablement différents : Sebastian les avaient bleus, un peu plissés et enfoncés dans leur orbite alors que ceux de Sarah étaient grands, en amande et de la même couleur que ses cheveux.

Dans un geste affectueux mais qu'il ne désignerait jamais comme tel, Sebastian lui ébouriffa le sommet du crâne ce qui la fit pousser un long râle d'agacement.

-Écoutes-moi petite grenouille, fit-il en reprenant son sérieux, Je pense que ce dilemme n'est pas simple. En fait il est carrément horrible. Mais je pense aussi que si tu vis avec cette honte et que si tu tais tes opinions pour rester en paix, tu ne trouveras jamais celle-ci. Tu vivras avec des regrets tant que tu fuiras. Crois-moi j'en ai fait l'expérience. A chaque fois qu'on ma critiqué pour ce que j'étais j'ai choisi la solution de facilité. Et je n'en suis pas fier. J'aurais du leur faire ravaler chacun de leur mot et aujourd'hui je sais que j'en aurais été capable. Je regrette de ne pas l'avoir compris plus tôt. Je regrettes d'avoir put leur faire croire que j'avais honte de ce que j'étais. J'ai honte de leur avoir donné raison en m'effaçant.

Elle s'apprêtait à le couper mais le regard que lui lança Sebastian la dissuada immédiatement. Il était plutôt suicidaire d'interrompre Sebastian lorsqu'il se lançait dans ce genre de discours.

-Je ne te demande pas de courir vers ces imbéciles et de leur dire le fond de ta pensée. Tu n'as pas besoin de crier pour leur montrer que tu es plus forte qu'eux. Contente-toi d'exister comme tu l'entends et de ne pas les provoquer. Sans pour autant t'écraser sous eux bien entendu. Et rappelles-toi que si tu as un problème je fais partie de nombreux clubs de sport qui me permettront de foutre une raclée à quiconque osera t'humilier. Ce droit n'est réservé qu'à moi et à moi seul !

Son speech fut interrompu par un tir de polochon très ajusté et il éclata de rire en se jetant sur Sarah qui avait pris sa décision : dès demain elle irait voir Kurt et lui prêterait quelques vieux Vogue de sa collection personnelle afin de se racheter. Dès demain elle marcherait la tête haute et encaisserait les attaques qu'on lui infligerait pour être ce qu'elle était. Car si il y avait bien une chose dont elle n'avait pas honte, c'était d'être ce qu'elle était.


	2. Chapter 2

Sarah n'avait jamais été une foudre de guerre. Elle le savait de source sûre. Tout le monde le lui disait. Mais la seule chose qui égalait sa paresse était son étonnante capacité à fuir tous les obstacles. Elle se lançait rarement corps et âme dans une entreprise, mais quand celle-ci pouvait lui permettre de lui éviter un problème, quel qu'il soit, alors elle mettait tout en œuvre pour qu'elle réussisse.

C'est donc grâce à ses dons pour la simulation et le mensonge qu'elle avait put louper une semaine entière de cours dans le seul but de reporter son bizutage à plus tard. Bizutage qui serait du à son immense fierté d'être ce qu'elle était et au fait qu'elle parlerait à Kurt Hummel dès son retour. Elle avait donc passé une semaine à cogiter sur le pour et le contre de sa décision.

-Alors prête pour ton retour triomphant Sainte-Grenouille ? , fit son frère en passant la tête par l'embrasure de sa porte de salle de bain.

Elle lui adressa un regard haineux avant de se retourner vers la glace, dévisageant la créature lâche et sournoise qu'elle était. Oh oui elle était lâche aucun doute la-dessus. Mais sournoise...Bon si se faire passer pour une agonisante dans le but de louper cinq jours de cours ce n'était pas sournois alors son frère menait une vie sexuelle calme et épanouie.

Elle avait été étonnée de recevoir un coup de fil de Hailey qui s'inquiétait pour elle. S'inquiéter vous vous rendez compte ? Elle connaissait à peine cette fille. Elle s'entendait bien avec elle mais elle ne l'avait fréquenté que très peu. Peut-être Hailey se sentait-elle redevable envers elle du fait qu'elle l'avait défendue dans les vestiaires l'autre jour. Quoi qu'il en soit ça lui faisait plaisir d'avoir au moins une alliée potentielle dans ce lycée de fou. Même si elle semblait vouer un culte au santiags et a Johnny Cash.

En parlant de culte, elle avait profité de son répit pour faire des recherches sur le glee-club de McKinley. Youtube pullulait de vidéo retraçant leurs exploits vocaux et Sarah avait été très impressionnée par leur performance aux Nationales de l'année dernière. Même si le baiser de la petite soliste et du grand niais s'était soldée par une douzième place. Sarah avait toujours rêvé de participer à une chorale. Pas en tant que soliste, elle ne croyait pas en ses talents de chanteuse. Mais participer à ce genre d'activité semblait être le meilleur moyen pour écraser sous le talon son manque d'assurance et le stress qu'elle engendrait. Les New Directions étaient bons sans être les meilleurs. Certains de leurs concurrents, notamment les Vocal Adrenaline, les supplantait totalement. Mais Sarah avait doublé sa décision de s'afficher aux côtés des gens qu'elle appréciait par une autre : entrer au glee-club.

Comme pour le premier jour, Sebastian l'accompagna en voiture mais personne ne pipa mot du trajet. Une angoisse sourde semblait avoir obstruée la gorge de Sarah et tétanisait ses cordes vocales.

-N'oublie pas, un seul problème et tu m'appelles ! , lui intima son frère avant de l'abandonner devant les portes du lycée.

Elle lui avait accordé un petit hochement de tête docile avant de se diriger vers le bâtiment scolaire tout en s'efforçant de garder la tête haute. Il lui semblait que tous lui jetait des regards mauvais. C'était peut-être du à son imagination. Non en fait c'était totalement du à son imagination galopante et paranoïaque. Elle tenta de s'en convaincre tout en se dirigeant vers son premier cours de la matinée : le français. En compagnie de Kurt. Oh joie. D'ailleurs elle l'apercevait là-bas en compagnie d'un autre garçon habillé d'une manière aussi loufoque que celle de Kurt. Attendez. Un garçon ? Enclenchement du gay-radar. Blocage de la cible. Analyse. Ouaip. Cible gay confirmé. Totalement confirmé. Elle remerciait Sebastian et ses nombreux petits copains de lui avoir permis d'affiner sa technique.

Elle prit son courage à deux mains, attrapa quelque magazines de Vogue qu'elle avait emporté (on ne savait jamais, peut-être qu'ils stopperaient Kurt un moment avant que celui-ci ne commence à l'écharper) et se dirigea vers les deux garçons qui se regardaient dans les yeux, un petit sourire niaiseux aux lèvres.

-Ahem...Kurt ? , crossa-t-elle avec appréhension.

La réaction du jeune homme ne se fit pas attendre. Il fit volte-face et, reconnaissant celle qui l'avait lâchement ignoré, passa de la niaiserie à une arrogance digne de Sebastian.

-Oh tu es enfin de retour. Tu as moins honte de m'adresser la parole maintenant que tu m'as évité pendant une semaine ? Ou bien es-tu envoyé par ces idiots du club de hockey afin de prouver ton appartenance aux groupe dit normal. En me balançant un sluchie en pleine face par ex...

N'y tenant plus, elle lui fourra les Vogues dans les bras et le flots (haha vogue...flots...ok je vais chercher une corde) de parole se tarit net. Les magnifiques yeux bleus de Kurt faisaient la navette entre Sarah et les magazines et sa bouche était figée dans une expression qui aurait put être comique si la situation n'avait pas été aussi tendue.

-Tu...Je..., tenta-t-il.

-Vous ? Nous ?

Elle n'avait pas put résister. Son intervention sembla redonner ses facultés mentales à Kurt.

-Ou les as-tu trouver ? Il doivent dater de plus de vingt ans ! Je...Hum...Eh bien je supposes que ces magazines vont être ta rédemption...En quelques sortes, se rattrapa-t-il en se drapant dans sa dignité.

Il allait lui tourner le dos mais elle ne le laissa pas fuir aussi facilement. C'était elle l'as de la fuite, il ne serait pas dit que Kurt Hummel la dépasse dans ce domaine.

-Écoutes Kurt, fit-elle avec une autorité nouvelle dans la voix (sûrement du au fait qu'elle n'avait pas envie, mais alors pas envie du tout, de devoir lui courir après pour lui présenter ses excuses), Je sais que ma réaction était vraiment...

-Lâche ? Puérile ? Honteuse ?

Ok. Elle allait définitivement tuer Kurt Hummel. Ça ne devait pas être permis de pouvoir l'analyser aussi facilement.

-Oui c'est ça, lui accorda-t-elle, Mais avoue que te voir te prendre un déjeuner italien en pleine face est pour le moins...

-Traumatisant ?

Était-il possible qu'il arrête de lire dans ses pensées deux secondes ?

-Oui. Je suis sûre que ça l'a été bien plus pour toi que pour moi mais je suis nouvelle, tout ça est complétement nouveau pour moi et...Je t'avoue que je suis complètement terrorisée à l'idée de me recevoir un plat de pâte en guise de cadeau de bienvenue.

-Eh bien dis-toi que j'ai du supporter ça pendant trois ans et que je n'ai pas fui pour autant.

-Eh bien dis-toi que tout le monde n'est pas aussi courageux que toi ! , explosa-t-elle.

Le silence se fit autour d'eux et certains élèves leur jetèrent des petits regards inquiets. Quand au garçon qui se trouvait derrière Kurt il semblait vouloir s'immiscer dans la dispute. Mais le duo de regards que lui envoyèrent Kurt et Sarah quand il osa esquisser un geste vers eux le condamna à attendre.

-J'ai bien réfléchit, poursuivit Sarah, Et j'ai très envie de rester amie avec toi Kurt. Sérieusement tu es le seul mec de ce lycée à ne pas encore avoir imiter la grenouille sur mon passage.

Et c'était vrai. A chaque fois qu'elle passait près d'un groupe de sportif, une nuée de croassement assaillaient ses pauvres oreilles. Cette stupide blague la rendait verte. Sans mauvais jeu de mots.

-Alors a partir d'aujourd'hui je vais...essayer d'ignorer les commentaires que peuvent faire les autres sur vous. Y compris ceux de Hailey et de Curtis.

-Hailey ? La fille qui semble tout droit sortit d'un mauvais western ?

-Kurt je ne veux pas entendre Hailey dire du mal de toi mais ça va dans les deux sens, le prévint-elle avec ses fameux yeux revolvers qui faisaient son malheur et sa fierté à la fois.

Il sembla réfléchir un moment puis rangea les Vogues dans sa besace, geste qui semblait vouloir dire qu'il acceptait ses excuses. Et effectivement lorsqu'il la regarda de nouveau un sourire rayonnant éclairait son visage.

-Je suppose que je vais accepter ton gage de paix, je viens juste de voir un article sur les premières toques en fourrures.

-_Plus gay tu meurs_, souffla Sarah en français.

-_Je comprends parfaitement ce que tu viens de dire_, répliqua Kurt dans la même langue et toujours avec le sourire.

-_Encore heureux sinon que ferais-tu en français avancé ? Et en passant tu as un étrange accent russe quand tu t'exprimes en français, _rétorqua-t-elle aussitôt.

Il s'apprêtait à lui répondre quand le garçon à ses côtés toussota dans le but de faire remarquer qu'il existait. Plus petit que Kurt est encore plus laqué (Dieu comment était-se possible ?) il était aussi très mignon, enfin il possédait un certain charisme.

-Oh désolé Blaine ! , s'excusa Kurt en attrapant la main du dénommé Blaine, Sarah je te présente Blaine mon petit copain, il vient tout juste d'être transféré. Blaine voici Sarah, la nouvelle dont je t'ai parlé.

-La petite frenchie hypocrite et superficielle que tu avais prévu de relooker en Rachel Berry par pure vengeance ?

-C'est toujours bon de savoir à quoi il faut s'attendre avec toi Kurt, fit Sarah.

-Blaine ! Je n'ai jamais...Bon d'accord j'ai du la traiter d'hypocrite une fois ou deux mais la relooker version Berry...Tu sais que c'est pratiquement inhumain ?

-J'adore quand tu rougis de cette manière, ricana Blaine avant de se prendre un coup dans les côtes.

Ouch ! Être le petit ami de Kurt ne devait pas être simple tous les jours.

-Enchanté de faire ta connaissance Sarah, fit Blaine en se massant les côtes, Maintenant que tu es témoin de la violence de mon petit ami tu ne voudrais pas signaler la relation abusive dans laquelle je me trouve ? Kurt !

Un cahier de géographie venait de rencontrer le sommet de son crâne. Bon. Sarah commençait à douter de la santé mentale des deux garçons en face d'elle. Mais de toutes façons personne ne semblait très sain d'esprit dans ce lycée.

-Je suis contente d'avoir fait ta connaissance Blaine mais j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas si je tiens ma langue. La collection de Vogues que je viens de prêter à Kurt doit bien peser cinq kilos si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Blaine étouffa son rire devant la mine renfrognée de son petit ami. Puis, comme Kurt était incroyablement adorable lorsqu'il boudait, il se pencha vers lui et déposa un baiser sur son front. Baiser qui fut vite interrompu par Kurt.

-Pas ici Blaine, lui ordonna-t-il, Tu sais que c'est le meilleur moyen de te faire des ennemis.

Ce fut au tour de Blaine d'adopter un air boudeur mais comme il était temps de rentrer en cours, il se retint de faire une scène et partit vers le terrain de sport en envoyant un dernier baiser discret à Kurt.

-Il est vraiment hyper mignon, lâcha Sarah qui mourrait d'envie de le dire depuis dix minutes.

-N'est-ce pas ? , lui répondit Kurt d'un ton rêveur, Mais je te préviens c'est une propriété privée ! Un seul doigt sur lui et tu ne revois plus jamais tes Vogues !

-Oh Dieu mais que vais-je devenir ? , ironisa-t-elle tout en s'installant à sa place habituelle, Désolée de te l'apprendre Kurt mais je ne suis pas aussi modo-maniaque que toi.

-Je trouverais ton point faible soit en sûre, répliqua-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Et elle le croyait. Ça oui. Ils passèrent l'heure à travailler la prononciation de Kurt qui était très acceptable pour un américain mais qui hérissait les poils de Sarah. Puis, oubliant un peu leur professeur qui proférait des erreurs monumentales sur les accords grammaticaux français, Kurt commença à lui expliquer de long en large les évènements qui avaient secoués sa vie la semaine passée. Apparemment il souhaitait se lancer dans le vie politique du lycée (Sebastian lui avait toujours assuré que le plupart des présidents américains étaient des gays refoulés et que c'était pour cette raison que leur système politique était si bancale, quand on était en conflit avec soi-même et qu'on n'arrivait même pas à résoudre ses propres problèmes personnels comment pouvait-on gérer des conflits extérieurs ? Elle avait expliqué cette histoire à Kurt en déclarant que comme il ne le cachait pas, au contraire, il devrait faire un président plutôt équilibré) et une certaine Brittany s'était mis en tête qu'il était une licorne et qu'il méritait qu'elle s'occupe de sa campagne présidentielle (elle commençait à se demander si elle ne pourrait pas se faire un peu d'argent de poche en dealant, les élèves locaux semblaient être de fervents consommateurs de marijuana). Il avait aussi réussi à ramener son petit ami dans son lycée.

-Oh et il y a West Side Story !

-Oh mon Dieu j'adore cette comédie ! Et tu auditionne ?

-Cela va de soit ! Je passe cette après-midi et je vise le rôle de Tony.

-Tony ? Sans vouloir te vexer Kurt tu n'as pas exactement le profil de l'ancien chef des Jet.

-Je le sais mais sache que le théâtre n'est pas une affaire d'allure mais de talent.

Elle voulait bien le croire, il était bien plus compétent qu'elle dans ce domaine. Mais elle avait vraiment du mal à imaginer Kurt dans le rôle d'un ancien chef de gang. Elle était même sûre que la robe de Maria lui conviendrait bien mieux. La voix de Kurt montait de plus en plus dans les aigus au fur et à mesure qu'il s'emballait et ce fut sans surprise qu'ils furent séparer. Bien piètre tentative de la part de la professeur pour ramener leur attention au cours. Les petits papiers n'étaient pas faits pour les gnous et tout les deux le savaient bien. Ils en usèrent et abusèrent donc afin de savoir quelle chanson interpréterait Kurt, quels vêtement porterait Kurt et quelle mise en scène mettait le plus en valeurs les multiples talents de Kurt. Sarah fut très impressionné quand elle découvrit qu'il maniait les épées sai avec dextérité depuis l'âge de huit ans et lui conseilla fortement de mettre ce don en pratique. Un rebelle des bas-fond avait toujours meilleure allure quand il savait user d'une arme blanche (à l'exception du fleuret, imaginez un instant Tony provoquer les Shark en duel d'escrime ! Désopilant et ridicule à la fois!).

Mais l'incroyable sixième sens de leur professeur les obligea à cesser leur petit trafic de mots et ils durent trouver de quoi s'occuper chacun de leur côté. Kurt s'amusait donc à griffonner des petits cœurs qui flottaient autour d'un immense « Kurt + Blaine » rose fushia (Sarah pouvait le voir d'ici et ce n'était pas franchement un cadeau. Elle n'avait jamais aimé le rose et celui-ci lui abimait sérieusement la cornée).

Elle tourna la tête vers son autre voisin. C'était le même que la semaine passé, la larve engoncé dans un amas de pull et d'écharpe qui ne faisait même pas semblant de s'intéresser au cours mais que la professeur laissait tout de même tranquille. Tiens un pauvre hère à asticoter ? Pourquoi pas après tout elle n'avait plus rien à perdre.

_-Tu sais qu'en gardant cette position vingt-quatre heure sur vingt-quatre, la lumière du soleil te rendra aveugle quand tu la regarderas de nouveau ? Si jamais tu sors de là bien évidemment , _lui lança-t-elle en français pour ne pas craindre de représailles ( car après tout le seul qui semblait comprendre un traître mot de ce que la prof leur expliquait, à part elle, était Kurt).

Le garçon remua. Elle ne voyait que le dos de sa tête, garni d'épais cheveux blonds un peu bouclés qui avait l'étonnante faculté d'osciller entre le blond cendré, le blond cuivré et le blond miel. Un véritable camaïeu de blond. Puis, il se redressa sur ses coudes et tourna la tête vers elle, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens sans aucun embarras.

-_Oh..._

Oui oh ! C'était tout ce qu'elle était capable de lâcher devant le garçon assis à côté d'elle. Car ce garçon n'avait de la larve que la posture. Il souriait mais ce sourire ne semblait pas être destiné à Sarah. On aurait dit que c'était juste une habitude, quelque chose qui faisait partie de lui. Tout comme ses perçants yeux bleus. Oh on vous entends de là ! Encore un blond aux yeux bleus ! Le cliché ! Oui mais quel cliché... Seuls ses cheveux blonds qui partaient dans un désordre travaillé étaient un peu ridicules et lui rappelait étrangement le plumeau que leur femme de chambre utilisait quand elle s'occupait du bureau de leur père. Le plumeau spécial caresse si elle se rappelait bien...Sarah respira doucement et se rehaussa sur son siège, tentant de reprendre contenance.

-_C'est pas parce que t'as une belle gueule que tu vas me faire taire, _rétorqua-t-elle avant même que le garçon n'ait put lui adresser la parole (d'ailleurs il ne semblait pas vouloir parler).

Le sourire de l'inconnu s'élargit et ses lèvres tremblèrent d'un rire infime. Puis, il déchira une feuille de son cahier et commença à écrire. Il tendit vers elle le morceau de papier ou s'étalait une écriture hachée. En français.

_**Quel mal y a-t-il a vouloir prolonger sa nuit pour être en pleine forme en cours de sport ?**_

_**P.S : merci du compliment, même si tout le monde me dit que ma « gueule » est exceptionnelle.**_

Ça y est. Sarah sentait qu'elle aurait put faire concurrence à la tomate la plus mûre du pays. Elle leva des yeux écarquillés vers le garçon qui souriait toujours avec une tranquillité plus qu'agaçante. Non, elle refusait de se ratatiner en face de lui. Et encore moins de lui donner la fausse impression qu'elle était sous le charme.

_-Peut-être que ta bouche et ta mâchoire sont récupérables mais je n'en dirais pas autant de tes cheveux. Enfin ce sont des cheveux ou un plumeau ? Je n'arrives toujours pas à me décider._

Et paf ! Il ne serait pas dit que Sarah Smythe perdrait la face devant un américain plus blond que Ken et plus souriant qu'un démarcheur ! De nouveau, le jeune homme attrapa la feuille et y apposa une nouvelle phrase qu'elle s'empressa de lire (sans le montrer bien entendu ! Sinon il allait croire qu'elle s'intéressait à lui ! Non mais quelle idée...Hum...).

**_Et qu'est-ce qu'une petite grenouille dans ton genre connait à ces choses-là ?_**

_-Mais arrêtez avec ça ! C'est à croire que toutes les têtes creuses qui peuplent ce lycée se sont donnés le mot pour détruire le peu de réputation qu'il me reste !_

**_Mais ça ne la ruine pas au contraire. Moi j'adore les grenouilles. Demande à ma prof de bio il a fallu qu'on m'arrache mon scalpel pour m'empêcher de disséquer la boîte entière._**

_-Tu penses peut-être me réconforter là ? Non tu passes juste pour un psychopathe de plus dans ce lycée de fous. Et pourquoi tu ne parles pas à haute voix ? Je suis sûr que ce pauvre papier a honte de servir de support à tes idioties._

_**Si je ne parle pas à haute voix c'est parce que je ne veux pas être assimilé à une petite grenouille hystérique. Je tiens à ma réputation moi, vois-tu.**_

_-Sérieusement ? Parce qu'il est juste impossible d'avoir honte d'être assimilé à moi. Comme je dis toujours : tu veux avoir la classe ? Alors dis que tu me connais. _

_**Tes chevilles se portent bien ?**_

_**P.S : Laryngite.**_

-_Comme un charme. Je n'en dirais pas autant de tes cheveux. Plumeau muet._

_**Hystéro-grenouille.**_

La sonnerie leur fracassa les tympans et Sarah fila en compagnie de Kurt, un indescriptible sourire collé au visage.

oOo

Une fois de plus elle déjeunait avec Hailey qui lui posait d'innombrables questions sur sa vie en France, ce qui avait provoqué son absence et surtout sur les liens qu'elle entretenait avec Kurt à présent.

-Je pensais qu'on avait clos le sujet Hailey, s'exaspéra-t-elle, Et puis pourquoi en as-tu autant après Kurt ?

-Oh je n'en ai pas du tout après Kurt au contraire je pense qu'il est génial, répondit-elle simplement.

Cette fois Sarah était vraiment interloqué par cette drôle de fille.

-Mais...Pourquoi tu me dis de l'éviter ? Pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas de le critiquer lui et le glee-club et à m'en tenir à distance comme si ils avaient le choléra ?

-Kurt est génial aucun doute là-dessus. Il a un sens de la mode à faire pâlir Anna Wintour, une voix magnifique et un courage à toute épreuve. Il m'as vraiment impressionné l'année dernière quand les trois quart des élèves l'ont nommé reine de la promo et qu'il est quand même monté sur scène pour recevoir la couronne.

-Il a quoi ?

Plus elle en apprenait sur ce lycée et ses élèves plus elle avait l'impression de se trouver dans une mauvaise série pour adolescents pré-pubères...

-Tu m'as très bien compris. Mais ce n'est pas Kurt le problème. Il a le courage d'encaisser les attaques des idiots de ce lycée et de se relever après chaque coup, tant mieux pour lui. Mais ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde.

-Le courage est la première des qualités humaines car elle garantit toutes les autre, ajouta Curtis d'un air sibyllin.

La moue qu'elle arbora alors semblait signifier qu'elle en particulier ne possédait pas le-dit courage.

-Si je te mets toujours en garde vis à vis de tes relations avec Kurt ce n'est sûrement pas parce que je le déteste. Mais parce que je pense que si les gens te frappent comme ils frappent Kurt tu risque de ne jamais t'en relever.

-A ce point-là ?

-Tu n'as pas idée.

Leur conversation se clôt là-dessus et Sarah fit semblant de s'intéresser à son plat de tomates. Elle n'arrivait vraiment pas à cerner Hailey et cela la dérangeait plus que tout depuis qu'elle était arrivé ici. Par moments Hailey lui ressemblait tellement que s'en était troublant. Enfin, elle lui ressemblait mais en plus sage, en plus réfléchie. De telle sorte qu'elle tempérait la nature fougueuse de Sarah. Mais cette intimité finissait toujours à s'écrouler comme un château de carte lorsqu'elles ramenaient Glee, Kurt, où tout ce qui pouvait concerner les relations complexes qui entretenaient une certaine hiérarchie dans le lycée, sur le tapis. Hailey était sage mais effrayée. Cette peur qui faisait défaut à Sarah la plupart du temps. A part quand elle assistait à une bataille de nourriture gargantuesque.

Bref, elle avait de l'affection pour Hailey et elle aurait vraiment aimé que leurs relations soient plus simples mais il fallait toujours qu'elles s'accrochent sur le même problème qui les rendaient chacune indéchiffrables aux yeux de l'autre.

Curtis dans tout ça demeurait un spectateur neutre et bon public de leurs nombreuses réparties. Plus elle le connaissait et plus elle l'appréciait. D'un naturel placide, il était une sorte de médiateur entre les deux filles. Le fait qu'il parle comme un vieux sage étonnait Sarah mais comme il ajoutait continuellement une pointe d'humour à ses répliques elle ne s'en formalisait pas et riait de toutes ses vannes. A part quand elles la visaient. Car Curtis visait toujours juste avec ses mots, aussi alambiqués soient-ils. Mais ce ne fut que ce midi qu'elle découvrit la caractéristique de Curtis qui le rendait exécrable aux yeux des autres élèves : il était musulman.

-Curtis tu peux me dire ce que tu fiche ? , lui avait-elle demandé alors qu'il fermait les yeux penché sur sa dinde.

-Un rituel vaudou pour ramener cette pauvre âme innocente à la vie, avait-il déclaré en réprimant un sourire.

-Évidemment. Suis-je bête, avait-elle répliqué d'un ton railleur.

Relevant les yeux il l'avait considéré quelques minutes en souriant tranquillement. Raaah pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle, la fille la plus impulsive et la moins réfléchie de cette ville se trouve entourée de gens tranquilles et patients ? C'était vraiment frustrant de tous les voir tourner des yeux calmes vers elle avant de lui sourire comme on souriait à un enfant hyperactif à qui on voulait faire comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas se presser et qu'il ne fallait pas courir car...

-...Tout arrive à point nommé, avait chuchoté Curtis comme si il avait suivi le cours de ses pensées.

Elle retint un grognement de frustration et Curtis sourit de plus belle alors que Hailey rigolait doucement devant sa mine excédée.

-Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi les membres du club catholique se signaient à chaque fois qu'ils passent devant Curtis ?

Non. A vrai dire elle ne faisait guère attention aux réactions des élèves qu'elles rencontrait dans le couloir. Elle avait entamé un programme d'indifférence vis à vis de tous les idiots qui peuplaient ce lycée Ça valait mieux pour la sécurité des-dit élèves...

-Absolument pas. Les pratiques gestuelles de ces manants ne m'intéressent en aucun cas.

-Si je te dis 11 septembre ? , fit Hailey, lui tendant un indice.

-Date de la mort de Gremlins mon cochon d'Inde, fit-elle sans hésitation, Quoi c'est vrai en plus ! , s'insurgea-t-elle en voyant Hailey rouler des yeux.

-11 septembre. Deux Tours. Avion, débita Hailey avec une voix niaiseuse directement destinée au cerveau perturbé de Sarah.

-Oh. Kaboum ? , hasarda Sarah.

-Si par Kaboum tu veux dire « destruction des deux tours de New York par des kamikazes d'Al-Qaïda » alors oui Kaboum, lui répondit Curtis qui retenait à un grand peine un fou rire monstrueux.

-Et ? Je ne vois pas le rapport.

Curtis passa alors la main sur son cou, agrippa la chaine d'or qui l'enserrait et extirpa le médaillon, qui pendait au bout, de son t-shirt. Une minuscule main en or et délicatement ouvragée, faite d'arabesques. Oh. Oooooh. 11 septembre. Catholiques. Al-Qaïda. Fanatiques musulmans. Musulmans.

-Ils en sont toujours à ça ? , s'offusqua-t-elle faisant sursauter un groupe d'élèves qui mangeaient plus loin.

-Ça fait plaisir de t'entendre dire ça, rigola Curtis devant l'air comiquement indigné de la jeune fille.

-Mais ce n'était pas des musulmans à proprement parler. C'était des fanatiques ! Il y en a dans toutes les religions. Toutes !

-Oui mais à les écouter les procès de Salem n'étaient qu'une broutille, railla Curtis en prenant un air pompeux, Que de bruits pour quelques centaines de femmes brûlées au nom du Christ. Il valaient mieux les avoir morte que vivantes mêmes si elles n'étaient pas sorcières. Au moins dormait-on mieux dans les chaumières. Mais quand il s'agit de juifs ou de musulmans alors là...

-Et...Tout le secret de ta mauvaise réputation réside dans...Ta religion ?

-Bien joué tu l'as trouvé toute seule où tu as demandé l'avis de la moitié du lycée pour le savoir ?, rigola Curtis en esquivant la tomate qu'elle venait de lui jeter.

Elle était décontenancé devant la légèreté de Curtis. Autant Hailey faisait tout un plat de cette histoire de réputation, autant Curtis semblait s'en ficher comme de sa première chaussette. C'était agréable mais à la fois tellement injuste. Curtis était un type bien, il n'en voulait même pas à ces gens qui le traitait comme un moins que rien. Il rigolait de sa situation même. C'était peut-être sur ce point que lui et Hailey avait le plus besoin l'un de l'autre : elle était là pour s'assurer qu'il garde les pieds sur terre et de quoi se défendre et il la faisait lâcher prise, il la poussait à survoler ses problèmes en disant que c'étaient les gens qu'ils survolaient qui étaient les véritables moins que rien.

-Bon on a encore un peu de temps devant nous, assura Hailey alors qu'ils sortaient de la cafétéria, Ça vous diraient une petite virée en salle de musique ?

-Vous jouer d'un instrument ? , fit Sarah avec curiosité.

-De la guitare oui, acquiesça Hailey, Mais on préfèrent chanter.

-Tant que sur la terre il restera un homme pour chanter, il nous sera encore permis d'espérer, déclara Curtis d'un air dramatique.

-A part si celui-ci est Vanilla Ice, grimaça Sarah en se rappelant de l'unique – encore heureux – film que ce chanteur avait sorti et qui l'avait traumatisé par sa nullité complète.

Curtis lui ébouriffa les cheveux tandis que Hailey éclatait de rire. Ils firent un détour vers une remise où était entreposée la guitare de Hailey. Mais quand ils arrivèrent devant les salles de musiques, ils découvrirent des portes barrés par de nombreuses planches de bois et interdites aux élèves « sous peine de tire-froc patriotique ».

-C'est quoi encore ce délire ?

-Pendu au mat du drapeau américain par tes sous-vêtements, répliqua aussitôt Hailey.

-Je suppose qu'une fois en haut tu ne peux être que fier de ta patrie, ricana Curtis.

-Je parie que c'est le coach Sylvester, maugréa Hailey, Elle fait tout pour pourrir les arts cette année. Encore dans le but de détruire le glee-club.

-Tout juste Evelyn Ashford !

Ils firent tous volte-face pour se trouver nez à nez avec une femme d'âge mûr aux cheveux courts et blonds et vêtue d'un immonde survêtement vert à bande rouge. Son visage dur et son expression revêche n'inspirait pas vraiment la sympathie et le mégaphone qu'elle tenait donnait l'impression de ne pas avoir servit que pour crier des injures. C'étaient des taches de quoi là sur le manche ?...

-Coach ! Quelle plaisir de vous...

-Pas un mot de plus Will. sinon tu peux dire adieu à ta pilosité tetrissale. Maintenant dégagez de ce couloir.

Mais avant qu'ils n'aient put esquisser un pas, Sylvester empoigna Sarah par le col et plongea ses yeux de serpents dans les siens. Des yeux à vous donner des cauchemars.

-Quand à toi la française, ou la grenouille tu peux choisir, ne croit pas que je ne t'ai pas vu traîner avec mon gentil Porcelaine.

-Croa ? Porcelaine ? , se rattrapa-t-elle en voyant les yeux de la coach lancer des éclairs.

-Oui mon adorable Porcelaine aux allures de jeune victorienne.

-Oh Kurt...

Ah si les regards pouvaient tuer...

-Si j'apprends que tu compte prendre des airs d'Édith Piaf et entrer dans ce club de dégénérés, je boucherais les tuyaux de tes canalisations avec des centaines de grenouilles venimeuses du Costa Rica, j'attendrais qu'elle remonte quand tu prendras ta douche et j'assisterais à ton agonie lente et délicieuse entre deux épisodes de Nip/Tuck. Et si tu n'est toujours pas morte après ça je t'achèverais à coups de savates. Compris ?

-Compris !

-Parfait. Maintenant dégagez !

Ils ne se firent pas prier et furent à l'autre bout du lycée en moins de trente secondes.

-C'était quoi Ça ? , s'écria Sarah en s'assurant qu'aucune caméra Sylvester n'étaient planquées dans le coin (Dieu seul savait de quoi était capable cette femme, après tout elle était arrivée derrière eux en une fraction de secondes, aussi silencieuse qu'une panthère).

-Les pires vices humains incarnés en une seule personne, soupira Hailey en reprenant contenance, Si je t'ai dit d'éviter Kurt, là je t'interdis de t'approcher d'elle à moins de vingt mètres ! Cette femme est le diable incarné.

-Et encore à la place du Diable je me sentirais insulté, renchérit Curtis en se massant les tempes.

« Will. encore un mot et j'inaugure mon tout nouveau sécateur sur tes horribles folies capillaires, tonna la voix de Sylvester sortant d'un micro au-dessus d'eux »

Tous pâlirent.

-Bon c'est bien beau tout ça mais comment on fait maintenant ? , souffla Hailey les poings sur les hanches.

-Il nous reste toujours..., commença Curtis.

-Non, le coupa la métisse.

-Mais...

-Non.

-Je...

-Non.

-Ok...

-Non. Enfin oui !

-Je prends ça pour un oui !

-Non !

Le regard de Sarah naviguait de Curtis à Hailey qui se livraient à un véritable Ping-pong verbal.

-Hum..  
-Allez...

-Non.

-Juste...

-Non.

-Excusez-moi !

Ils se tournèrent tous deux vers la jeune fille.

-De quoi parlez-vous au juste.

-Hailey semble oublier qu'on dispose d'une salle de libre qui ne risque pas d'être bouclé par la diab...Mme Sylvester..., fit prudemment Curtis.

« Mademoiselle ! »

Ils levèrent des yeux blasés.

-Je disais donc que nous disposons d'une salle. Mais comme elle appartient au Glee-club mademoiselle se sent obligé de la fuir comme la peste.

-Ou est le problème ? A deux on peut tout à fait l'embarquer de force.

-J'aime avoir une alliée dans ma quête pour l'indifférence, sourit Curtis en empoignant Hailey tandis que Sarah agrippait son autre bras, Allez cow-girl en selle !

-Je vous jure que vous me le payerez, grommela Hailey en se laissant néanmoins mener dans les couloirs du lycée.

Sarah n'avait jamais vraiment pris garde à l'architecture du lycée mais quand elle y songeait elle ne l'aimait pas vraiment. Toutes ces couleurs criardes, ces casiers bien alignés, ce parking ridiculement grand et ce stade de foot qui nécessitait des soins constants et polluants... Un vrai lycée d'américains. Écœurant comme dans les séries télés mais à la fois si bizarrement accueillant...

Et encore elle n'avait pas vu la salle du Glee-club. Peinte d'un jaune vif, des chaises étaient disposés sur une espèce de mini gradin construit à même le sol et qui s'enfonçait au fond de la salle, contre le mur, laissant un place conséquente au milieu de la pièce pour bouger et chanter. Un piano à queue se tenait près du tableau et les étagères étaient remplies de photos, de trophées et d'objets qui devaient être emblématiques pour le glee-club.

-Viens par là Sarah, on va bien trouver un truc sympa là-dedans, fit Curtis en désignant des tiroirs remplis de CD, Pas la peine de compter sur Hailey mademoiselle boude !

Et en effet la jeune fille était assise dans un coin de la salle, pianotant furieusement sur son portable. Tant pis, ils feraient bien sans elle. Sarah avait toujours adoré chanter. C'était une addiction, un truc qui lui filait la pêche et qui lui faisait oublier tout ce qui l'entourait jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus qu'elle et la musique. Quand cette dernière cessait le rêve se brisait avec pertes et fracas dans la tête de Sarah et elle le repassait alors en boucle jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'en lasse. Peut-être était-ce un signe du destin ou bien une plaisanterie subtile de la part de Curtis mais leurs doigts tombèrent de concert sur le dos d'un single de Joan Jett. Bad Reputation. Sarah se mit à pouffer. Hailey n'allait pas du tout mais alors pas du tout être contente. Curtis devait se dire la même chose car il lui sourit de toutes ses dents incroyablement blanches qui tranchaient d'une façon assez exotiques avec sa peau d'un noir d'ébène. Et en effet, la chanson commençait à peine que Hailey s'était redressée, des yeux ronds et proprement furieux braqués sur eux. En chœur ils entonnèrent le premier couplet.

_I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation  
You're living in the past it's a new generation  
A girl can do what she wants to do and that's  
What I'm gonna do  
An' I don't give a damn ' bout my bad reputation  
_

Curtis entraîna Sarah au milieu de la salle pour un rock endiablée qu'elle ne maîtrisait absolument pas mais qui les plia de rire sans pour autant les empêcher de chanter. Curtis se mit a dodeliner de la tête tel un épileptique.

_Oh no not me  
No no no no no  
Not me me me me me  
_

Pour appuyer la chanson Sarah monta sur le piano en priant pour que son propriétaire ne l'attrape pas (elle n'avait pas honte de sa réputation mais elle tenait à la vie). Et attrapa des partitions qu'elle jeta en tout sens devant les yeux mi-terrifiés mi-amusés de Hailey qui commençait à laisser tomber son air boudeur.

_An' I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation  
Never said I wanted to improve my station  
An' I'm only doin' good  
When I'm havin' fun  
An' I don't have to please no one  
An' I don't give a damn  
'Bout my bad reputation_

Oh no, not me  
Oh no, not me

A tour de rôle, Sarah et Curtis tentaient de faire participer leur amie qui les jaugeait, hautaine, mais sans succès.

_I don't give a damn  
'Bout my bad reputation  
I've never been afraid of any deviation  
An' I don't really care  
If ya think I'm strange  
I ain't gonna change  
An' I'm never gonna care  
'Bout my bad reputation _

Devant l'insistance de Curtis – serait-elle tombée sous son charme indéniable ? - , Hailey se résolut à saisir à saisir sa guitare et entama une impro plutôt impressionnante qu'elle solda par un saut digne de l'athlète qu'elle était. Avec un sourire pour Sarah qui signifiait « Alors qui a dis que je n'étais qu'une coincée ? Prends toi ça dans les dents ! »

Oh no, not me  
Oh no, not me

Pedal boys!

An' I don't give a damn  
'Bout my bad reputation  
The world's in trouble  
There's no communication  
An' everyone can say  
What they want to say  
It never gets better anyway  
So why should I care  
'Bout a bad reputation anyway  
Oh no, not me  
No no, not me

Ils semblaient être arrivés à un stade d'excitation imperturbable, Sarah avait rejoint Hailey et gesticulait en tout sens avec la métisse. Cette dernière semblait totalement adhérer au message que livrait Joan Jett et les Black Heart. Curtis avait pris sa place sur le piano et tenait ses mains en porte-voix. Ils étaient bons. Du moins Sarah trouvait Curtis et Hailey incroyablement bons. Son amie détenait une puissance vocale particulière et les intonations variés de Curtis nuançait la chanson de teintes jazz, rock, soul et slamait même entre deux couplets Quand à elle, elle ne savait pas et à vrai dire elle s'en fichait. Personne ne lui avait jamais dit si elle était douée ou pas même pas son frère. Mais ça lui convenait car de cette manière elle pouvait continuer sans se soucier de l'avis des autres.

I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation  
You're living in the past  
It's a new generation  
An' I only feel good  
When I got no pain  
An' that's how I'm gonna stay  
An' I don't give a damn  
'Bout my bad reputation

Oh no, not me  
Oh no, not  
Not me, not me

Leur cri avait du résonner jusqu'à l'autre bout du lycée et Hailey frappa dans la main que Sarah lui tendait. Apparemment il y avait bien quelque chose qui pouvait venir à bout de la tête de mule qu'était la métisse (et c'était elle, la reine des obstinée, qui disait ça ?).

-Les filles je crois qu'on a un public, les prévint prudemment Curtis.

Et en effet Kurt et le reste de ses amis ainsi qu'un professeur se tenaient dans l'encadrure de la porte. Leurs visages étaient peints de différentes nuances d'amusement, d'incrédulité et même de colère. Mais dans l'ensemble tous semblaient un peu stupéfaits. Hailey (qui changeait décidément plus souvent d'avis que Sebastian de partenaire sexuel) les empoigna tous deux par les manches et les traîna ver la deuxième sortie qui était libre de toute présence « ennemie ».

-Euh...A plus tard Kurt ! , eut la présence d'esprit de lancer Sarah avant de disparaître dans le couloir.

Le-dit Kurt lui adressa un pâle signe de la main, l'air toujours médusé et une seule question vint à l'esprit de Sarah.

-Quoi ? C'était si catastrophique que ça ?

Elle s'extirpa de l'emprise de Hailey. Un homme mûr s'avança vers elle et la considéra un moment.

-Voulez-vous auditionner au Glee-club ?

Quoi ? QUOI ?


	3. Chapter 3

Sarah pensait que sa vie n'aurait pas pu être pire. Elle était nouvelle dans une école de xénophobe patenté, en était à sa dix-septième année de célibat, se retrouvait tiraillé entre deux groupes d'amis, devait tenir son frère en laisse à chaque fois qu'ils sortaient dans un endroit ou la population de mâle était assez importante pour le mettre en chaleur, retrouvait toutes ses chaussures dans la panière du chien qui semblait les apprécier pour leur qualité d'oreiller, avait les pieds qui rentraient, un ventre de bébé et n'était pas fichue de résoudre une équation correctement, surtout quand une nuée de coassement moqueur l'assaillait.

Mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'elle allait endurer cette semaine. Si elle avait su la phrase « Je pense que le pire est passé » ne serait jamais sortie de sa bouche.

Elle était pourtant arrivé en forme le lundi, après avoir passé le week-end à mûrir sa réflexion quand à son entrée dans le Glee-club. Si Curtis avait tout de suite accepté avec joie, elle se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi il n'avait pas postulé plus tôt si faire partie de la chorale l'enchantait autant, Hailey avait décliné la proposition avec beaucoup de diplomatie. Diplomatie qui consistait à s'enfuir de la salle sans demander son reste. A cause de cette divergence d'opinion, Sarah avait du cogiter un peu plus que prévu sur la réponse qu'elle donnerait à Mr Schuester, l'homme affreusement gominé qui dirigeait le glee-club avec autant de professionnalisme qu'il dirigeait ses folies capillaires. C'est à dire pas beaucoup. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle ne savait pas si choisir de provoquer Hailey était une bonne idée. Après tout elles s'entendaient bien et Sarah ne voulait pas qu'elle la boude indéfiniment à cause d'un club qu'elle n'avait pas irrésistiblement envie d'intégrer. Elle aimait chanter, mais ça ne lui était pas indispensable. Avoir des amis par contre lui était vital !

Mais, selon Curtis, elle non plus n'aimait pas être seule, elle les suivrait donc si ils décidaient d'auditionner pour le club. Quand à sa réputation, elle était déjà bien entamée et rentrer dans le club ou pas ne serait pas un changement décisif dans sa vie. Du moment qu'elle ne se mettait pas à sauter sur les tables de la cafétéria en bramant.

C'est avec cette conviction qu'elle se dirigea donc ce matin vers le tableau d'affichage du lycée et empoigna un stylo pour apposer sa signature à la liste de postulants à la chorale. Qui était désertique soit dit en passant.

Et ce fut sa première erreur de la journée. A peine avait-elle sortit son stylo qu'un bipède affligé d'une hideuse coupe afro et d'un air malsain lui sauta à la gorge.

-Jacob Ben Israël en direct de McKinley, fit-il à l'adresse du cameraman qui s'était posté à ses côtés, Nous sommes actuellement en face de Sarah Clarisse Smythe, alias la Grenouille, qui vient de s'engager dans la voie la plus obscure de sa minable existence. Un mot Sarah pour nous expliquer cette tentative suicidaire de mettre encore plus en relief ta nullité au sein de la hiérarchie de cette école ?

Trop choquée pour répondre, Sarah le jaugea de haut en bas, trop éberluée pour savoir quoi dire et oubliant complètement de s'inscrire. Elle perçut des ricanements derrière elle et se retourna assez longtemps pour constater que Lindsay Norman et Kelly Barbie se tenait quelques pas plus loin en compagnie d'une asiatique dont la queue de cheval un peu trop serrée lui tirait les traits. Botoxée avant l'heure, comme c'était navrant. Le trio semblait se délecter de la fâcheuse posture dans laquelle elle se trouvait et attendait patiemment qu'elle réponde au reporter pas net pour recommencer à glousser comme des pintades bipolaires.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et elle s'empara du micro que Jacob lui tendait.

_Pour l'honneur !_

-Oui, en effet j'ai un message très chaleureux à faire passer à la bande de pouf qui se trémousse comme si elle venait de passer à la chaise électrique, aux gorilles des steppes qui pensent encore être dans leur jungle et ne font aucun d'effort pour se montrer civilisé et à toi espèce de brocoli sur pattes !

Et elle tendit fièrement le majeur devant la caméra.

-Ouh ! Très impressionnant mais je ne pense pas que ceci réponde à ma question !

-Lâche-moi le chou-fleur, grogna-t-elle.

-Hors de question ! A moins que...

Il fit un signe a son assistant qui coupa la vidéo, puis, se pencha de nouveau vers Sarah, un sourire pervers au coin des lèvres.

-On m'as toujours assuré que les françaises étaient des chaudasses et je dois avouer que tes seins n'ont rien à envier à ceux de Rachel Berry alors si tu pouvais...Je ne sais pas, payer mon silence et la destruction de la vidéo en nature ce serait...

-Ne confond pas françaises et suédoises s'il te plait, rétorqua Sarah, Et la seule nature que tu gouteras si tu ne cesse pas tes allusions salaces tout de suite ce sera celle de mon poing !

Jacob sembla reprendre contenance et appuya lui-même sur le bouton play de la caméra.

-Nous démentons donc la rumeur qui nous indiquaient que les françaises étaient un minimum libérées, surtout les athées. Il faut croire que le nombre hallucinant de couvent récemment réhabilités en Europe servent à quelque chose et...Eh ! Mitchell fais gaffe à toi ou sinon...

Sarah n'eut une fois de plus pas le temps de réagir qu'un bras autoritaire la traîna hors du champ de vision de la caméra. Ce fut complètement eberlué qu'elle vit le plumeau muet griffonner rapidement sur une feuille qu'il présenta à l'objectif avant d'adresser un sourire hypocrite à Jacob. Une minute plus tard, il traînait la jeune fille à travers les couloirs. Sarah ne se remit à penser et à réagir correctement que lorsque le plumeau tenta de la faire entrer dans une pièce. Elle se débattit violemment et arracha son poignet de la main du garçon avec un cri indigné.

-Eh t'as pas entendu tout à l'heure ? Je ne suis pas suédoise et les plans cul dans le lycée c'est beaucoup trop risqué ! Donc merci de m'avoir délivré de ce dingue mais je pouvais très bien me débrouiller seule et je refuse de te dédommager en nature comme dirais l'autre brocoli !

Une fois l'ouragan passé, le plumeau leva les mains devant lui en signe de paix, les sourcils légèrement haussés. Puis, il se remit à écrire sur son calepin avant de le tendre à Sarah qui le saisit avec méfiance.

**_Arrête de mordre sale grenouille cannibale ! Nous sommes juste devant la classe de français, cours auquel nous assistons tout les deux le lundi matin et je ne suis décidément pas frustré et désespéré au point de vouloir coucher avec toi. Donc arrête de fantasmer debout, va t'asseoir à ta place et contentes-toi de me traiter comme un dieu car je t'ai tiré d'une situation qui aurait pu te faire devenir la nouvelle cible à slushie. Merci de votre écoute, bon cours à vous aussi. _**

Et il tourna les talons, l'air profondément vexé. Oups. Boulette.

Avec un sourire repentant et mielleux au possible elle trottina vers la table du plumeau et attendit qu'il daigne lever les yeux vers elle et son grand sourire niais. Heureusement qu'elle était capable d'afficher des expressions aussi stupides et qui faisait rire les gens à tous les coups, sinon elle serait restée fâchée avec la moitié de ses connaissances...

-C'est libre ?

Le plumeau leva les yeux au ciel et lui répondit par écrit.

**_Non, tu ne vois pas que Casper occupes déjà cette chaise ? _**

Bon bouffe ça Sarah. C'est pas comme si tu ne l'avais pas cherché. Elle sauta donc sur la chaise apparemment libre et installa son petit biotop sur la table. C'est à dire ses kinder bueno, sa trousse, son cahier à dessins, ses gommes en forme de pingouin et...un plumeau.

_-Pour que tu tes sentes moins seul_, glissa-t-elle en français au garçon qui grogna de dépit.

**_Tu sais que tu es la fille la plus exaspérante de ce lycée et pourtant tu n'as pas de quoi te le permettre vu ta popularité. _**

_-Je prends ça comme un compliment ! Au fait comment peux-tu être aussi doué en français alors que tu as grandis dans un des coins les plus paumés de l'Ohio ?_

**_Au Texas, j'ai grandis au Texas. Pourquoi je continue à te répondre moi ?_**

_-Parce que je suis irrésistible ! Et le Texas est mille fois pire que l'Ohio. Sauf pour l'animation, vous faites tous du rodéo là-bas non ?_

**_Bonjour les préjugés. _**

_-Réponds à ma question : comment peux-tu parler et écrire aussi bien français alors que tu devais passer tes week-end sur un cheval ou a attraper des veau au lasso ?_

**_Parce que je suis un droide de protocole parlant à peu près 6 millions de formes de communications._**

Le rire de Sarah trancha le silence qui pesait sur la pièce et de nombreux regards stupéfaits se posèrent sur elle. Elle s'excusa et attendit que plus personne ne fasse attention à elle avant de se tourner de nouveau vers son voisin.

-_Bien envoyé C3-plumeau._

-Mitchell, Smythe ! , vociféra leur professeur, Un mot de plus et je vous renvoient !

-Sans vouloir vous offenser madame, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous crier après le plumeau. En ce moment ce n'est pas son aptitude à bavarder qui le distingue, rétorqua Sarah.

Quelques rangs plus loin elle vit Kurt lui jeter un regard affolé, le premier qu'il lui adressait en fait depuis la séance karaoké-improvisé-dans-la-salle-du-glee-club de vendredi dernier. Elle lui rendit un regard de folle, ses yeux roulant dans leur orbites. Avec une grimace il se détourna et se replongea dans son français, tout comme la prof qui avait abandonné l'idée de contrôler les faits et gestes de ses élèves insolents.

-_Je rêve,_ maugréa Sarah, _Le black de l'équipe de foot est en train de mater un porno sur Internet et le couple du fond s'arrache la glotte et c'est moi qu'on engueule..._

Un coup de coude du plumeau la fit gémir et elle le foudroya du regard avant de poser les yeux sur la feuille qu'il lui tendait.

**_Vous êtes tous aussi râleurs en France ou ton humeur de chacal est une maladie spécifique aux grenouilles ? _**

Elle lui tira la langue avant de faire semblant de s'intéresser à un exercice de français tandis que le plumeau laissait échapper un ricanement moqueur et enroué. Oui. La semaine allait être trèèèèès longue...

oOo

Sa détermination à nommer cette semaine « fête à la grenouille », s'accentua alors qu'elle percutait le casier de vestiaire apposé au sien. Deux secondes plus tard, d'intenses yeux bleus luisants d'une lumière haineuse se braquaient sur elle. Elle déglutit très légèrement et tenta d'écarter les mains qui maintenaient ses épaules contre le métal froid.

-Moi aussi je suis ravie de te voir Li...Lidia ? Lisa ? Limace ?

-C'est ça fais ta maligne...

-Oh ça y est ça me revient ! Limande !

Les ongles qui creusèrent sa peau lui arrachèrent une grimace mais elle se força à préserver son sourire moqueur et tranquille.

-Je t'ai vu ce matin, gronda Lindsay en rapprochant son visage du sien.

-Pas moi, mais j'ai bien du entendre tes gloussements débiles à un moment...Oh attends ça me revient, quand ce Jasper, Jacob ou Jaden Ben Israël m'as sauté dessus. Mais bon comme je me fous un peu de ton existence je ne me suis pas retourné vers toi.

-Fermes-là espèce de petite baratineuse. Et écoutes-moi maintenant.

Ok là elle était vraiment effrayante. Presque pire que le fantôme de The Grudge. Sarah ne savait absolument pas ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire pour la mettre dans une telle rage. C'est vrai quoi elle n'avait pas cherché de noise aux sportifs et aux cheerleaders depuis deux semaines et, a part son coup d'éclat au glee-club, elle n'avait pas attiré l'attention sur elle. Alors pourquoi se retrouvait-elle scotché à une porte de casier par une harpie un uniforme de pouf professionnelle ?

-Tu ne t'approches pas de lui, tu ne lui parles pas, tu ne le regardes pas ! Il n'est pas en haut de l'échelle sociale mais il n'est pas tombé dans le même gouffre de nullité que toi alors tu le lâche !

-Alors là je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu veux parler !

Elle devait avoir l'air sincère car Lindsay relâcha légèrement sa prise et la toisa avec dédain.

-Bien donc pour éclairer ta toute petite lanterne, tu ne mérites pas Cameron et il n'est pas conscient que tu peux le traîner dans les abysses de la looseritude. Il est bien trop gentil avec les gens de ton espèce et je t'interdis d'en profiter comme ce matin quand il t'as tiré des griffes de Ben Israël. Donc à partir d'aujourd'hui je veux que tu gardes une distance d'environ trois mètres entre toi et lui. Et en cours tu t'installes à l'exacte opposé de sa place. Pigé la grenouille ?

-Qui est Came...Oh.

Trop tard, la moquerie avait remplacé le mépris sur le visage de Lindsay.

-Ma pauvre il n'as même pas voulus te dire son nom ? Je n'aurais pas du m'inquiéter alors, il doit juste avoir pitié de toi.

Le sang de Sarah ne fit qu'un tour.

-Nan c'est juste que j'ai perdu l'habitude de l'appeler Cameron depuis deux semaines. A chaque fois qu'on se voit j'ai une légère tendance à le nommer Sex God si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Bon ok c'était puéril et si le plumeau, pardon, Cameron l'apprenait elle risquait de s'en prendre plein la tronche pour un mois au moins. Mais ça semblait avoir eu un léger impact sur...Ouch !

-Répètes ça pour voir, siffla Lindsay en plaquant sa main contre sa gorge, ses ongles griffant sa peau.

Ok ! Un gros impact en réalité ! Oh mon dieu pourquoi les américaines portaient des faux ongles aussi durs et tranchants que des lames de rasoirs ? Elle était sûre qu'elle saignait ! Argh ! Alors là si elle ne lui avait pas tranché une artère elle voulait bien être brûlée vive ! Comment ça elle dramatisait ?

-Pardon Norman mais tu bloques l'accès à mon casier, fit une voix derrière la folle furieuse.

Celle-ci jeta un bref regard à Hailey qui se tenait juste à côté du pugilat, un grand sourire hypocrite et qui voulait dire « si tu dégage pas d'ici en vitesse, c'est ta tête enfoncée dans mon casier qui m'empêcheras d'y accéder » accroché au visage. Mais Lindsay ne sembla pas prendre l'avertissement au sérieux.

-Oh je t'en prie Bones, n'essaie pas de te mettre sur mon chemin si tu ne veux pas que je fasse appel à un certain ex qui t'aimes beaucoup et qui meures d'envie de te revoir.

Hailey pâlit un peu et sembla hésiter un court instant mais en voyant le regard embué de larme de Sarah, elle reprit contenance.

-Et toi ne te mets pas entre toi et mon casier si tu ne veux pas faire une rencontre fracassante avec ce dernier. Tu es peut-être cheerleader mais contrairement à moi tu n'as pas gagné plusieurs médailles d'athlétisme n'est-ce pas ?

Son sourire s'accentua tandis que Lindsay perdait de sa prestance et desserrait sa prise. La métisse fit un pas vers elle en roulant des muscles- la vache comment pouvait-elle avoir de tels muscles et rester féminine ?-, un pas qui suffit à la faire lâcher Sarah et se reculer vers son coin de vestiaire. Elle jeta un dernier regard furibond avant de rejoindre sa cohorte de cheerleaders dans le gymnase.

Sarah jeta un regard reconnaissant à son amie et la laissa juger ses blessures de guerre infligés par ces armes d'élite qu'étaient les faux ongles. Bon l'affrontement n'avait pas été agréable mais au moins elle avait appris le nom de l'énergumène qui partageait sa table depuis deux semaines. Cameron...Plus américain il crevait !

-La vache, soupira Sarah, Elle est complètement tarée ! Même mon frère est moins possessif avec ses proie...

-La prochaine fois qu'elle lève la main sur toi bloque là et frappes-là au ventre avant qu'elle ne te coince. Elle est tellement maigre qu'avec un peu de chance tu lui péteras une ou deux côtes, ria Hailey en inspectant son cou.

-Hailey tu sais que tu commences à me faire peur, fit Sarah en écarquillant les yeux, Sans rire. Je ne veux jamais avoir affaire à toi et tes trophées d'athlétisme.

-Oh ça ce n'est rien, tu aurais du me voir quand on a travaillé la lutte gréco-romaine ! J'ai même donné du fil a retordre à Lauren Zizes !

-Je n'ai aucune idée de qui cela peut-être mais dorénavant je ne me mets plus avec toi en sport !

-Aw...Tu viens de briser mon coeur, ironisa la métisse, faisant rire Sarah, Bon elle t'as juste écorché mais à part quelque traces rouge pendant une semaine tu n'auras aucune séquelle.

-Sportive et médecin ? Dieu mais tu es la femme parfaite, pourquoi ne t'ai-je pas rencontré plus tôt ?

-Les mystères du destin, sourit Hailey en enfilant son pantalon de sport.

Sarah, qui avait déjà passé un jogging chocolat et un débardeur rose clair, lui emboîta le pas alors qu'elle quittait les vestiaire et qu'elle allait s'installer sur les gradins pour rejoindre Curtis qui somnolait déjà. Sérieusement comment faisait ce type pour être aussi fin et musclé en passant le plus clair de son temps à roupiller ? En plus il dévorait deux hamburger chaque midi et il ne prenait absolument rien dans les hanches ! Si Curtis avait été une fille, Sarah l'aurait détesté pour ces capacités hors norme.

-Hey les gazelles ! , les salua le garçon en se redressant sur un coude.

-Hey l'invertébré ! , lui répondit Sarah en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

-Prête pour l'audition ? Qu'allez-vous choisir ?

Sarah lui jeta un regard perdu, de quoi parlait-il ? Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de s'inscrire ce matin et de toutes façons comment aurait-il pu seulement savoir qu'elle avait l'intention de poser sa signature sur la fiche du glee-club ? Et depuis quand Hailey auditionnait ?

Elle se tourna vivement vers celle-ci qui lui renvoya un regard timide.

-Puisque Curtis et toi vous êtes déjà inscrits j'ai pensé vous rejoindre pour les auditions de mercredi et peut-être...je ne sais pas, tenter quelque chose ? Si tout se passe bien d'ici mercredi je veux dire.

-Mais je n'ai pas...

Un rapide coup dans les côtes l'empêcha de continuer et le clin d'œil bref mais lourd de sous-entendu que lui jeta Curtis lui fit comprendre qu'il valait mieux qu'elle la ferme si elle voulait que Hailey suive le mouvement.

-Que voulais-tu dire Sarah, s'enquit Hailey d'un ton soupçonneux.

-Oh je...Je n'ai toujours pas choisit quelle chanson j'allais interpréter en réalité.

-Je ne pense pas que Schuester sera trop exigeant, il n'a pas vraiment intérêt a faire la fine bouche si il veut s'inscrire aux concours, la rassura Hailey en se détendant.

-Pourquoi donc ?

-Il faut être au minimum douze pour participer aux concours. Et je ne pense pas que le compte y soit en ce moment.

-J'en connais une qui a avalé le règlement des chorales, chantonna Curtis avec un sourire railleur.

-J'en connais un qui va faire connaissance avec un rasoir si il continue à m'embêter, répliqua Hailey sur le même ton.

Ils échangèrent un grand sourire narquois devant les yeux amusés de Sarah qui commençait à cogiter. Il fallait qu'elle parle à Kurt. Et vite.

oOo

Elle n'eut aucun mal à le retrouver le mercredi entre midi et deux, assis au milieu de sa bande habituelle. Seulement une tension semblait s'être installée dans le petit groupe et c'est avec précaution qu'elle s'approcha de Kurt qui lui tournait le dos et chuchotait quelque chose à son petit ami.

-Hum...Kurt ?

Ce dernier bondit presque de son siège et la regarda avec de grands yeux comme si une deuxième tête venait de lui pousser ou que ses jambes avaient étés remplacés par des pattes de gnous. Blaine lui tapota l'épaule et Kurt reprit une expression neutre.

-Oh salut Sarah, comment vas-tu ?

-Bien, est-ce que je peux m'asseoir avec vous ?

-Bien sûr, Blaine décales-toi !

-Mais...

-Obéis et tu seras largement récompensé plus tard.

Blaine lui décocha un coup d'œil très suggestif et Kurt roula des yeux.

-Pas dans ce sens abruti, gloussa-t-il.

-Euh dites-le si je suis de trop, fit Sarah en prenant place à côté de Kurt.

Elle se trouvait désormais en face d'une fille latino, nommée Satan ou un truc du genre, et à droite d'un type en fauteuil roulant- Artie si ses souvenirs étaient bons- qui mangeait en bout de table.

-Que nous vaut l'honneur de ta présence ? , ironisa Kurt.

-Tes sarcasmes sont toujours aussi délicieux Porcelaine, rétorqua Sarah-bon oui elle l'avait encore ignoré pendant une semaine mais c'était pas une raison pour la détester !

A la pâleur de Kurt, elle vit qu'elle avait soulevé un point sensible.

-Comment connais-tu ce surnom ? , déglutit-il.

-Oh une certaine coach un peu dictatrice sur les bords et aux tenues encore plus écœurantes que le nœud papillon que Blaine porte en ce moment. Navrée Blaine, je n'ai rien contre toi mais j'étais dans l'obligation de te le dire.

Blaine jaugea son nœud papillon orange à poids blancs avec une moue dubitative et la latino éclata de rire.

-Quoi qu'il en soit je tenais à vous dire que Curtis, Hailey et moi on postule tous au glee-club et maintenant la question qui va m'enfoncer plus bas que terre...Est-ce que je chante bien ?

A voir la tête de Kurt, elle aurait tout aussi bien pu annoncer qu'Alexander McQueen venait de mourir.

-Attends, fit le garçon en fauteuil roulant, Tu ne sais pas si tu chante bien ?

Sarah hocha négativement la tête avec un haussement d'épaule contrit.

-J'ai toujours chanté pour moi ou avec mon frère et jusqu'à maintenant je me fichais un peu de la façon dont je chantais. Donc je ne sais pas si j'ai massacré _Bad Reputation _ou pas.

-_Bad Reputation_ est déjà un massacre à lui tout seul, fit Kurt avec un rictus de dégoût.

-Ah oui ? Un massacre à la hauteur de ta coupe de cheveux j'espère, maugréa la française qui n'appréciait pas qu'on dégrade les chansons qu'elle aimait.

-Stop, posez les armes, fit Artie qui sentait bien l'atmosphère se dégrader à vive allure, Pour te répondre Sarah, tu n'as pas une voix très puissante, je pense que tu es dans une gamme pentatonique et que tu ne devrais pas tenter les notes trop aigus ou prolongés. Tu as aussi un blocage respiratoire, tu as du mal à réguler ton souffle entre les paroles.

Tous se retournèrent vers lui avec des yeux comme des soucoupes.

-Et tu arrives a voir tout ça en une minute à peine et dans une interprétation complètement délirante de Joan Jett Roulette ? , railla Satan en croquant la feuille de cèleri qui semblait constituer son repas.

-Évidemment, mais ne t'inquiètes pas avec un peu d'entraînement tu t'amélioreras ! Et puis, pas besoin d'avoir le coffre de Mercedes pour...

-Pitié Artie -ah c'était bien Artie !- ne parles pas de Mercedes, geignit Kurt en se massant les tempes avec un ton exagérément dramatique.

-Elle avait totalement raison et tu le sais Kurt, rétorqua Satan, On en a assez de Rachel Berry ! Je suis heureuse que quelqu'un la remette enfin à sa place ! J'en avais asse d'être la seule à lui faire remarquer qu'elle compensait son complexe de taille hobbitienne par sa propension à tout le temps l'ouvrir pour nous noyer sous des chansons toutes roses et gerbantes.

-Je tiens à dire que ma décision jeudi sera totalement professionnelle. En plus vous savez que j'aime beaucoup plus Mercedes bien que je respecte le talent de Rachel et...

-Hum excusez-moi mais de quoi vous parlez là ? , s'immisça Sarah.

Artie et Kurt s'évertuèrent alors à lui expliquer les nouveaux remous du glee-club : les auditions pour West Side Story était ouverte et Mercedes avait décidé que le règne de Rachel Berry n'avait que trop duré et qu'il était temps de lui faire un peu d'ombre. Un véritable pugilat vocale était donc entamé et Mercedes était implacable : elle ne laisserait pas Rachel l'approcher tant qu'elle n'aurait pas avoué que la black lui était supérieur à présent.

Sarah était perdue, elle pensait que le glee-club était un endroit tranquille où les gens se respectaient mais apparemment ils avaient leur propre tyrans. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de se battre contre cette « hobbit » obnubilé par sa soi-disante supériorité vocale...Maintenant que Kurt et Artie lui exposait la complexité des relations au sein de la chorale elle avait nettement moins envie d'y entrer. Mais bon Curtis comptait sur elle et Hailey venait de capituler donc...Et merde ! Elle se maudissait elle et son indécision. De toute façon elle avait jusqu'à l'après-midi pour y réfléchir et elle comptait bien profiter de l'heure de math pour faire le point sur sa vie complètement délirante.

oOo

Elle sortait à peine de maths quand un bras l'alpagua et la traîna dans un coin reculé du couloir. Elle voulut se débattre mais son agresseur la tenait fermement et la força à lui faire face. Attendez, qu'avais dit Hailey déjà ? Ah oui ! Maintenir les bras et frapper au ventre c'est ça ? Bien c'est comme si c'était fait !

-Ah ! P'tain ! , fit une voix de chat enroué et atteint d'un cancer des poumon en phase terminale.

-Oh quelle charmante surprise ! , bafouilla Sarah en se rendant compte qu'elle venait de frapper de plein fouet le plexus solaire de son charmant voisin de français : le plumeau.

Ce dernier ne tarda pas à lui répondre par écrit mais en anglais cette fois-ci.

_**Tu es complètement malade ou bien tu as décidé de te faire deux fois plus d'ennemis en un temps record ? **_

-Désolé, désolé, désolé ! C'est juste que Hailey m'avait dit de faire ça si on levait la main sur moi et depuis l'attaque de Lindsay la furie je fais vraiment attention ! Donc les imbéciles qui me traîne dans les coins sombres et désertiques du lycée j'ai une légère tendance à les dissuader de m'embêter tu vois ? , ironisa-t-elle.

_**C'est justement à cause de Lindsay que je suis venu te voir. Elle est venue me voir en larmes en me disant que tu l'avais agressée pour obtenir des informations sur moi. **_

-Ouah et ben elle doit drôlement m'en vouloir pour inventer des trucs pareils ! Me dis pas que...

_**Je la crois. Lindsay est fragile et plein de gens n'hésites pas à la bousculer. T'essayes de l'intimider pour combler ton manque de popularité ou un truc du genre ? **_

**-**T'es malade ? Pourquoi je ferais ça ? , s'étrangla-t-elle.

**Pourquoi pas ? Après tout tu traîne avec Hailey. Elle a déjà vidé une cannette de soda sur la tête de Lindsay parce qu'elle voulait lui piquer son petit copain. Alors si t'es de mèche avec des gens comme ça, ça ne m'étonnerais pas que tu t'en prennes à Lindsay pour des trucs futiles comme en apprendre plus sur moi parce que tu es trop lâche pour venir me parler en face.**

Sarah tiqua au sujet de Hailey. C'était quoi cette histoire de copain ? Maintenant qu'elle y repensait Lindsay y avait fait mention dans les vestiaires mais elle n'y avait pas prêté attention, encore choquée par l'attaque de Lindsay.

-Tu..Tu es complètement stupide où quoi ? , s'écria-t-elle à l'adresse de Cameron, Je n'ai pas peur de te parler et pourquoi j'agresserais des gens pour avoir des infos sur toi ? Pour ça j'ai juste à filer un soutif à Ben Israël tu vois ! Et de toutes façon je ne veux rien savoir sur toi pour la bonne raison que je n'en ai rien à carrer ! Tu crois que je suis une groupie qui veut absolument sortir avec toi ? Eh bien sache que tu te surestimes mon gars !

_**Pourquoi Lindsay mentirait ?**_

-Bon dieu mais t'es con ou tu le fais exprès ? C'est elle qui m'as agressé pour défendre son territoire de cheerleader en chaleur ! Tu devrais prévenir les gens quand tu as une copine aussi possessive et folle histoire qu'ils t'évitent ! Merde !

A la mine confuse de Cameron, Sarah faillit se calmer mais elle se rattrapa à temps et tourna les talons avant de commencer à être réellement méchante...

Elle du bien faire la moitié de l'école pour se calmer. A quoi pensait cet idiot de Cameron ? Elle n'était pas comme ça ! Elle n'était pas une imbécile, une dinde qui courait après la popularité et qui était prête à tout pour se faire un mec ! Et puis de toutes façons elle n'était absolument pas intéressée par lui ! Il était mignon, marrant, intelligent mais sacrément con et...Oh mon Dieu elle n'avait pas à se justifier merde et puis si il était intelligent il lui aurait fait confiance, il...

Le cours de ses pensées fut interrompu par une immense vague de froid. Un liquide épais et collant glissait le long de son visage et s'insinuait dans son décolleté tandis qu'elle restait figé comme une statue de pierre. Des ricanements lui apprirent que l'action était volontaire et qu'ils étaient nombreux, très nombreux.

-Je t'avais prévenu, glissa une voix à son oreille.

Elle serra les dents et s'évertua à éviter de frapper Lindsay. Au lieu de ça, elle essuya la boisson d'un revers de main et ouvrit les yeux pour constater l'étendue des dégâts. Son t-shirt en dentelle blanc était ruiné par une masse verte et gluante qui continuait à couler vers son jean. Elle enleva ses espadrilles blanches pour limiter le massacre et tourna les talons direction l'auditorium.

Après quelques minutes de marche, elle ouvrit les portes de la salle dans laquelle Curtis venait tout juste de s'installer pour interpréter _We Made You_ d'Eminem. Tous abandonnèrent la scène des yeux pour tourner des yeux épouvantés vers elle.

-J'auditionne, clama-t-elle.

oOo

Elle monta sur la scène et inspira, sentant le fourmillement insupportable du trac la gagner. La musique commença et elle ouvrit les yeux.

_You keep saying you've got something for me.__  
__something you call love, but confess.__  
__You've been messin' where you shouldn't have been a messin'__  
__and now someone else is gettin' all your best.__  
__These boots are made for walking, and that's just what they'll do__  
__one of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you._

Elle entama un léger mouvement de la jambe droite, frappant le sol du talon de sa botte. Botte montante en cuir noire que lui avait prêté Santana (et pas Satan). Nerveusement, elle tira sur la robe en velours ébène un peu trop courte, autre cadeau venant de Tina cette fois.

_You keep lying, when you oughta be truthin'__  
__and you keep losin' when you oughta not bet.__  
__You keep samin' when you oughta be changin'.__  
__Now what's right is right, but you ain't been right yet.__  
__These boots are made for walking, and that's just what they'll do__  
__one of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you._

Parcourant la scène de long en large, les fixant d'un air rageur, elle faisait passer toute sa fureur dans sa chanson. Ses intonations étaient clairement agressives et elle ne le démentirait pas, elle était folle de rage.

_You keep playin' where you shouldn't be playin__  
__and you keep thinkin' that you´ll never get burnt.__  
__Ha! I just found me a brand new box of matches yeah__  
__and what he know you ain't HAD time to learn.__  
__Are you ready boots? Start walkin'!_

Oh oui. Elle allait les écraser sous ses pieds. Sans aucune forme de pitié. Prépares-toi McKinley car tu n'a encore rien vu concernant Sarah Smythe.


End file.
